


【带卡】父子不承

by chestnutagain



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chestnutagain/pseuds/chestnutagain
Summary: - 战后土X六火卡- 蛇叔科学造人, HE- 请不要被简介吓到，堍不渣也不抛夫弃子【。战后服刑的第六年，宇智波带土被告知他有一个儿子。但这是个他不愿承认的孩子。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 220





	1. Chapter 1

钥匙插进了锁孔，铁门被打开了。

“六代目大人，在下到外面等您。”紧随着一阵越来越远的脚步声和铁门重新闭合的声音，囚禁室又重新恢复了安静。

“最近怎么样？”被称为六代目的男子走进屋子，很随意的拉过桌边放着的一把椅子坐下。囚禁室的墙壁、家具和大门都是深色的，光线也不充足，火影洁白的御神袍和这里格格不入，但火影本人却一副很习惯的样子。

“你又来了，卡卡西。”回答他的是在桌子另一侧坐着的男人，他微不可闻的叹了口气。“你不该来这种地方的。”

“是啊，”卡卡西毫无停顿的接过话。“带土，以后我大概就不过来了。”

在灯光阴影里的轮廓僵硬一下，显然没料到以往称得上是冥顽不化的六代目居然如此爽快的应承下来。“……我知道了。”带土说。

“毕竟除了带土……我在这里也不是很受你的「邻居们」欢迎啊。”火影大人弯起眼睛露出一个有点苦恼的笑容。

带土疑惑的把目光投向对方。“什么意思？”他皱着眉头问。

卡卡西则换了个姿势，手肘撑在桌面上，手指交叉，整个身体向前倾斜了一些。

“带土，”他说，“四战结束后，你在这里已经呆了六年。你的表现很好，最近忍联已经通过决策，允许你监外收押。从明天起，你的监管权就将移交给我，由我全权负责。换句话说……你需要住到我家来。”

“你又在做多余的事情了。”带土低声说。虽然比他估计的还要早一些，但也不算是个意料之外的结果。卡卡西虽然不怎么正面提起，他或多或少也知道对方这些年一直在为他的事情奔波。像他这样罪大恶极的犯人，怎么可能只是因为「表现很好」就被移交监外？虽然异常艰难，但卡卡西似乎仍然坚信着「活着也能赎罪」的信条，让他能迈出囚牢大概是第一步努力。

“不愿意吗？”卡卡西问。

“现在这样的结局是我应得的，”他回答道。“我并无不满。你没必要……”

卡卡西耷着眼睛很随意的口吻。“不过……既然已经决定了，我想住到我家应该不会让你比这里更讨厌吧？”他拖长尾音，“不想尝尝甘栗甘的新品吗？”

白发的囚犯短促的笑了一下。“听起来倒挺怀念的。”

事已至此，带土也不必矫情的拒绝，两人之间的氛围变得轻松一些。

“此外……”卡卡西顿了顿，不自觉的垂下眼看了看桌面，才抬头继续。“还有一件事。”

卡卡西在正事上向来利落干净有效率，像这样的吞吞吐吐的举动让带土有点好奇。

“到底是……？”他忍不住问出来。

对方又沉默了一阵。“大蛇丸在战后仍然在秘密进行一些研究——当然是在木叶的监管下。不过他这个人……总是不那么安分，有时候会搞点小动作。”他说，“你也知道，他向来对写轮眼的力量都有种超乎寻常的执念。大约在五年前的一次检查里，我们从他的基地发现了一些……非法实验。”

“你是说他在培育新的写轮眼？”带土问。虽然身为宇智波的末裔之一，但当时他并不知晓此事——大概有什么需要宇智波帮忙的地方佐助足以胜任。不过无论如何这也是几年前的事了——如今卡卡西重提旧事，跟他出狱能有什么关系？卡卡西的解释反而让他更不明白了。

“眼睛……是不能凭空长出来的。”卡卡西说。一般情况下，这是句没有意义的话。眼睛当然不是突然蹦出来的。眼睛是长在脸上的、是连接着视觉神经和血管、是与身躯的其他部分联系在一起的。但是在这个场景里、由六代目火影大人说出这句话，它就一定有什么深意。

带土忽然有了不妙的感觉。

“难道说……”带土的神情终于不像刚才那样平静了，他的脸色看起来比得知「月之眼」的真相还复杂。

“不错，”卡卡西缓缓说，又换了个手势，把手臂搭在桌子上。看来他也不比对方冷静多少。“大蛇丸在营养液里培育了胚胎——利用你的细胞。换句话说——”

“你有一个儿子。”

他怀疑卡卡西运用了某种幻术，让他逐渐失去逻辑。因为这一句话尚能理解，但卡卡西下一句话他好像连字面意思都搞不懂了。

“或者更准确的，「我们」有一个儿子。”卡卡西继续道。

在沉默了一分钟之后，带土总算再次开口。

“你接下来告诉我你是个女人我都不会惊讶了。”他说。

“我没跟你开玩笑，带土。”卡卡西很严肃的把手臂又撑起来抵在下颌，“他想办法利用你的基因自不必说，不过就算是大蛇丸也不能用你的细胞自体分裂成一个完整的个体。至于他搞到我的基因加入——也许是因为我身为外族却对写轮眼没有排异，大概能提高一些他成功的几率——”

“还有谁知道这件事？”带土打断他。

“极少人知道，除了大蛇丸，目前仅限于木叶高层、我的几名学生和你而已。”

“所以那个胚胎呢？”带土又问。“大蛇丸成功了吗？”这个问题简直是明知故问。

“那个孩子……”卡卡西说到这里露出一点笑意，“他活下来了，现在已经五岁，由我抚养……是个很正常普通的男孩，倒也没有如大蛇丸所期待的那样早早开眼。之前……没有告知你这件事，也是因为各种保密协议。总之——这就是已经「发生了」的事件。”

忽然被告知已有一个五岁的儿子——且不说还是个在实验室被培育出来、由两个男人的基因所组成的孩子——但曾经世界级别大战的主导者果然有着与众不同的心里素质。虽然一开始被震撼，不过在短暂的思考之后，带土脸上不可置信的神态已经逐渐褪去了。

“你有这个实验体的照片吗？”带土说。带土对这个孩子的称呼让卡卡西略有点不适，但他还是配合的从怀里掏出一张照片，在桌子上推给对方。

照片上是卡卡西怀中抱着一个四五岁的小男孩——两人相似的白发和轮廓一看就是父子。小孩子很亲密的搂着父亲的脖子，笑得小脸泛红，火影大人也丝毫没有工作时的疏离，非常亲昵的看着儿子。

“他长得倒不太像宇智波……不过性格跟你小时候一模一样。”卡卡西斟酌着说。虽然他知道这个消息足够爆炸，但他原以为带土会有更……正面一些的反馈。现在他也不确定了。

带土仔仔细细的把照片看过一遍，好像松了一口气似的将照片还给卡卡西。

“真是走运，”带土说，“的确没什么宇智波的特征。虽说让人有点惊讶，但既然你已经妥善处理了那真是再好不过了。谢谢你告知我这件事，卡卡西。我没什么异议。”

“没什么异议是指？”

“这个实验体看上去和普通小孩没什么区别，但既然有宇智波的血统……还是需要谨慎监管的。不过我对照看实验体这种任务本身也没有太大的兴趣，正好他有你的血统，以你儿子的身份活下去最为合适。”带土说。

卡卡西顿了一会儿。“不是以我儿子的「身份」，他就「是」我的儿子。”卡卡西说。“那么，毕竟从血统上来说你也是他的生父，你对此有什么想法吗？”

“老实说……我觉得现在这样就好。”带土不假思索的说，“毕竟告知他我和他的关系，只会让我们几个的关系更加复杂和……尴尬吧？反正……既然忍联让我保释，就不可能容忍我一直呆在火影宅里不干活的——之后我大概也不需要和他经常碰面……这段时间要你也忍耐这种尴尬的局面真是辛苦你了啊，火影大人。”

带土在确认了这个孩子与他不必建立长期关系之后，似乎也轻松了不少，甚至叫起了对方「火影大人」。

“毕竟接下来一段时间需要你们共处一室，所以今天还是要提前告知你一声。”卡卡西说。“你能理解这件事真是太好了。那么，我先回去了，明天见。”

“明天见。”

卡卡西从容的起身，准备离开囚禁室。开门的时候他突然想到了什么。

“啊对了……虽然你没问起，”他说，“这孩子的名字是鹿惊，姑且告诉你一声吧。”

他在听到回答之前就关上门逃了出去。如果听到对方漫不经心的回应，或许他就没办法再这么侥幸的自欺欺人一番，对方其实只是不小心忘记问起而不是无所谓这个「实验体」的编号是什么。

在回家的路上，卡卡西忍不住又掏出照片看了看。这张照片抓拍的非常不错，平时被他摆在火影桌上，其他人看到了都会夸赞一声鹿惊很可爱。他是特意选了这张照片带来的……毕竟一个可爱乖巧又活泼的小孩总会在第一印象上讨人喜欢一点吧。

其实仔细看看，眼睛还是挺像带土小时候的。卡卡西想。鹿惊的眼睛又圆又大，格外的黑亮。他头一次看到鹿惊时有些遗憾，因为鹿惊小时候实在长得太像他了，一点带土的影子都看不出来。随着年龄渐长，总算能从神态和眼型看出一些相似之处。在鹿惊身上同时看到他和带土两人，让卡卡西感到一丝隐秘的喜悦。

不过带土大概是没有看得那么细致。他说鹿惊很「走运」，因为鹿惊长得不像他。什么时候一个人会不期望在自己的孩子身上看到自己的痕迹呢？

除了这是个不被期待和承认的孩子，卡卡西实在很难想出第二个理由了。虽然在囚禁室里已经明明白白的意识到了这一点，这时再一次直面这个结论仍然让他感觉内心一阵冰凉。

自从父亲去世以后，卡卡西没想到竟然还有机会再次拥有一个家人。虽然有着可以信赖的同伴、懂事可靠的后辈学生、还有几只得力的小狗陪伴，但果然有人在家里等候的感觉是不一样的。

更何况，那可以说得上是他和带土的孩子。

光是把这几个词放在一个句子里都仿佛在做梦一样。第一次从小樱的检验报告上看到这样的化验结果时卡卡西生出了「就算是月之眼也没关系」的危险念头。他当然完全清楚鹿惊的意义和一般家庭里作为父母爱的证明所出生的孩子是不一样的。他只是实验的产物而已，虽然生理上连接着他与带土的血脉，但从情感上来说并不能拉近两位生父分毫的关系。他们原本是怎样的，也不会因为鹿惊的存在而改变。卡卡西这种绝对理性的人是不会在这种事情上抱有幻想的。不过明白这个道理是一回事，实际上的心情就千差万别了。这可……实在太亲密了。卡卡西有时凝视着鹿惊的脸蛋想。一个同时肖似自己与一个自己上坟十八年的人的孩子，怎么能让人不心生无限怜爱？如果要论对儿子的喜爱和成长的期待，卡卡西认为自己绝不比哪个真正家庭的父亲差。

至于另一位生理学的父亲嘛……虽然曾走了些弯路，但卡卡西始终相信着带土的本性仍然是当年那个为了帮助老奶奶而迟到的善良少年。他和带土都曾有过孤单的童年经历，渴望过温暖完整的家庭。在四战时两人也重拾过去的友谊，战后探监带土的接触里卡卡西与他也有着比较友好和睦的相处。这么说来，虽说从带土的角度看一个他与卡卡西的孩子可能让他有点尴尬，但总体他应该不会太排斥小孩吧？应该……也能比较友好的接受？

在去探望带土之前，卡卡西原本是这么紧张又带着一点点不可抑制的期待这么想。

往好处想的话，说不定他们三个能稍微体验一下普通三口之家的乐趣和日常，虽然只是「体验」而已、鹿惊也还不知道这是他的另一位父亲，但他一定会好好保存这段回忆，很多年以后可以当做趣谈告诉鹿惊。

“虽然你出生的方式很特别，但一家三口什么的，偶尔也有过一两次呢。”等到那时候他就可以这样懒洋洋的对儿子说。

——当然只是出发前不切实际的一点不过大脑的胡思乱想而已。

“这种话怎么可能说得出口啊。”在从囚禁所回程的路上，卡卡西思索着之前的想法。“怎么看都太可悲了吧……”再说，这样温馨的场景大概也不会发生了。卡卡西不禁苦笑了一下。带土那种语气和松了一口气的态度和最开始见到襁褓中的鹿惊的自己简直形成了最好的讽刺。他倒不会责怪带土什么，毕竟突然被告知自己和旧友突然有个五岁的儿子，感到尴尬和不适也是很正常的反应。

之所以仍有一点受伤，不是因为对方所说的话本身，而是背后隐含的意思。带土会有种反应，不是因为这个孩子，而是因为这是卡卡西的孩子。

感到尴尬是因为对方是旧友、是同伴、是搭档，但……不是深爱之人。

在神无毗桥失去了带土之后的第二十四年，卡卡西确认了这一点。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

“我回来了——”卡卡西还没来得及关上房门，就被飞奔而来的身影给塞了个满怀。

“欢迎回家，老爸！”鹿惊快乐又含糊的声音隔着卡卡西的马甲传来。“今天回来的很早啊！”

“嗯，因为明天家里要来客人，所以早点回来收拾一下。”卡卡西揉了揉儿子的头发。“有位叔叔从明天起来家里借住一段时间，要和别人友好相处，知道吗？”

“诶——！真的吗！”鹿惊夸张又惊喜的说。

“嗯，此外，”卡卡西蹲下来平视着儿子的眼睛，“这位叔叔的右脸在——任务中受了伤，见到了不可以问失礼的问题啊。”卡卡西原本想告诉鹿惊这伤疤是为了救他而留下的，但今天带土的态度让他不确定对方是否希望向鹿惊透露太多两人之间的纠葛。虽然鹿惊并不清楚自己与带土的关系，但也许万一带土知道了这件事更加排斥鹿惊的存在呢？卡卡西不想冒这样的风险，于是只好含糊的说明一番。好在鹿惊也没有要追问的意思，听话的点了点头。

“还有，叔叔——唔，有秘密任务在身，所以不要向其他人透露他现在住在这里。知道吗？”卡卡西又嘱咐了一句。秘密任务当然是没有的，但带土的行踪要保密却是事实。

“秘密任务！”鹿惊有些兴奋的重复了一次，“那他白天会出门执行任务吗？”

“不……我上班的时候，他会和你一起呆在家里。”卡卡西说。鹿惊还不到上忍者学校的年纪，因此白天的时间很灵活。

没等鹿惊庆贺自己多了一位玩伴，卡卡西又继续。“不过，大人和小孩子玩耍的东西是不一样的，”他说，“不见得有空陪你修行。”

“这样啊……”鹿惊撇了撇嘴丧气的说。“对了，老爸你昨天说的今天会告诉我的惊喜是什么？”

“啊……那个啊，”卡卡西举了举手上的袋子。“甘栗甘新出的限定红豆糕哦。”

“哇——！老爸我爱你！”鹿惊蹦跳着想去拿卡卡西手里的袋子，被红豆糕所吸引，把什么客人都抛在了脑后。

“还是老规矩，只能吃两块，小孩子吃多了甜点会蛀牙……”两人一边说着一边从玄关往屋里走去。鹿惊迫不及待的在餐桌上打开了甘栗甘的打包盒，美滋滋的尝起来，吃得腮帮都鼓起来，嘴角也沾着红豆碎末。“好好吃……”他感叹道。

“喂喂，你吃慢点啊，我又不跟你抢。”卡卡西坐在他对面，撑手看着小家伙心满意足的样子。虽然原本想当做惊喜的事情已经被否定，但这个惊喜好像足够讨他欢心了。卡卡西想。

“我吃好了！”鹿惊满足的靠在了椅背上。

“今天只吃一块吗？”卡卡西看着盘子里剩下的一块红豆糕问。

“嗯……差不多是啦。”鹿惊说。

“怎么了？”

鹿惊犹豫了一下。“老爸今天不高兴吗？”

“为什么这么说？”卡卡西一愣。

“就……感觉而已。”鹿惊睁大眼睛瞧着父亲。

“唔……没有这回事。一定要说的话，可能是因为最近工作比较忙。”卡卡西随即弯起眼睛笑了笑。“说起来，我也好久没和你一起练习过手里剑了吧？最近有进步吗？”

“哦！！那是当然了！”鹿惊虽然和大多宇智波一样，有着细腻敏感的心思，但毕竟还是个小孩子。对老爸的关注立刻被手里剑修行给转移了。“我们这就去吧！”

鹿惊一边从身后抓出几枚手里剑一边迫不及待的要去院子里。“也不要这么着急啊，刚吃完东西——”耷着眼睛的火影大人在精力旺盛的儿子身后说。

同样是从桌子前离开、拉开房门的动作，此刻在夕阳余晖笼罩下温馨的火影宅、看着儿子蹦蹦跳跳的身影，卡卡西白天逃离囚禁室时的窒息感慢慢被抚平了。这时他甚至觉得当时自己的失落有些好笑。

人怎么可以太贪心呢？他想。他活过的日子里已经经历过太多的别离、战争、失去和死亡。最近几年也不过只是稍稍和平一点、喘了口气而已，他居然开始挑三拣四，难道带土还活着、有鹿惊这样神明恩赐一般的存在都不能够让他满足了吗？像他这种双手沾满鲜血的忍者，能拥有这么不可思议的幸福，他已经由衷的感激了。

再一次见到带土时他是由暗部直接秘密押解到火影大人住处后院的。经历了四战一番折腾之后的带土原本就虚弱至极，兼之封住了查克拉，此时的他不单在暗部面前没有还手之力，恐怕一个平常的中忍也能随便对付。但是对于这种为人鱼肉的处境，带土却很顺从的样子，他平静的垂着头站在两名暗部中间。

“火影大人，我们负责的交接任务就到这里了。”

“嗯，辛苦你们。散吧。”卡卡西话音刚落，身前的两名暗部已不见了踪影。由于火影宅四周早已布置了阵法、六代目亲自负责监督带土、战后人手紧缺等情况，此时倒不必有暗部在附近盯梢。虽然范围仅限于这栋两层的小楼，但和带土这般相对而立，不必争分夺秒的算着探监时间、不必手握雷切拼个你死我活，只是这样安静的站在一起，好像都是很久很久没有过的事情了。何况此时的木叶正值春季，院子里春风和煦，阳光温暖，树抽新芽，卡卡西都有些舍不得打破了。

“……那么，先进来再说吧。”卡卡西说。

带土点点头，跟着他进了大门。

刚进入玄关，带土就听到了一阵飞速靠近的脚步声。

“老爸！”鹿惊的白色脑袋从走廊的拐角钻了出来。“你回来了——”他跑到玄关迎接父亲，这时注意到卡卡西身旁的人，他眨眼在两人之间来回看看。

“这是我昨天说到那位带土叔叔。他最近要在家里住一段时间。”卡卡西说。“带土，这就是我儿子鹿惊。”

“哦！你就是带土叔叔！”鹿惊友善而开朗的用一个露齿笑作为回应。“我叫旗木鹿惊！”

他长得确实太像缩小版的卡卡西了。带土瞧了一眼想。可小时候卡卡西绝对不会做出这种表情，他只会臭屁的挑眉摊手。在鹿惊脸上看到如此灿烂、和自己幼时如出一辙的笑容，不得不说是个非常奇妙而新鲜的体验。

“嗯，你好。”带土也朝他打了个招呼，然后将视线转回卡卡西身上。“带我去我的房间吧。”

“……好。”卡卡西一边看着带土，手则摸了摸儿子的头。“你有什么行李吗？”

“没有。”带土摊了摊手。带土出狱自然不会继续穿着囚服。他被换上了简单的深色长袖衫和裤子，这大概是他目前全部的家当。

“你跟我来吧，日用品我都准备了，衣服的话……你先穿我的将就将就吧。”卡卡西说着引导带土往里走，同时不忘嘱咐儿子。“鹿惊，你先去客厅玩会儿。”

“哦……”虽然友好的向客人打了招呼，但客人却只是冷淡的回应了他，鹿惊撇了撇小嘴退开了。

带土跟着卡卡西去他自己的客房的路上顺便环视了一圈如今卡卡西居所的布置。无论是曾经的旗木家老宅也好，上忍宿舍也好还是如今的火影宅，卡卡西家的装潢向来简洁实用，没有太多的饰品。不过走廊的墙壁上有不少照片，父子合照、单人照，甚至还有不少风景照。

“鹿惊挺喜欢照相的。”卡卡西简短的介绍了一下。带土似乎只是礼节性的朝身旁看了看，然后又将目光挪回了前方。

“你的是最里面一间。”卡卡西打开客房的门让带土进去。床上整齐的叠着两套换洗的衣物。“我就在你隔壁，鹿惊的是最靠楼梯口的那间。你想先休息会儿吗？等会儿吃晚饭我再叫你。”

“嗯，麻烦你了……卡卡西。”带土说。

“我们还用这么客气吗。”卡卡西随意的靠在墙边，用自己放松的姿态来证明。“好了，我先下楼去做饭，一会儿见。”

房门关上了。带土坐到了床上，床垫和被子都很软，他差点陷下去。屋子里有股好闻又安心的味道……不是熏香，也许只是用在寝具和衣服上的柔顺剂的味道？但这味道他好像很多年前就在卡卡西家里闻到过……姑且可以算作是「卡卡西家的味道」吧。这么有生活气息的卡卡西好像还是他头一次见到。虽然从小卡卡西就独立生活、操持家务，但感觉却不太一样。虽说乍一看卡卡西的家还是一贯的简洁，但细节上充满了家庭生活的痕迹。楼梯的扶手和立柜的拐角上都包着一层软软的防护、鞋柜是圆弧的卡通型、客房的柜子上也摆着两个旧布偶，还有鹿——

有一些人是有棱角的。可这栋火影宅却这么「柔软」。

谁不会喜欢棉被、枕头多过手里剑、苦无呢？但是越是软绵绵的东西，越容易被划破。如果把一柄利刃裹在被子里，那么棉被就会被割烂，让软软的棉花像流血一样稀里哗啦的滚出来，这样的棉被就不再柔软了。再说，被子是用来盖的。这样的话，睡在被子里的人搞不好也不会划伤呢。

带土从床上起身了。

等到饭点时卡卡西让带土先去饭厅，他去收拾一下鹿惊的屋子再过来。带土一眼就看到了鹿惊已经摆着小腿坐在桌子旁眼巴巴的望着饭厅入口。不过带土刚一坐定，鹿惊没急着动筷子，却先叫住了他。

“等我一下！”他说着跳下椅子，垫着脚从旁边的柜子上拿过来一个包装盒递给带土。“这是甘栗甘的限定口味喔！”鹿惊说，“爸爸说过，好东西要跟别人分享。”他把红豆糕努力举到头顶。

“你喜欢吃这个？”带土问。

“嗯！最喜欢了！！”

“我不爱吃甜点。”带土说。

鹿惊原本想要分享心爱的红豆糕的乐趣没有了，他撇撇嘴把红豆糕收回来。“老爸也不爱吃甜的……”他一边说一边重新坐回到桌子旁，皱着眉头看向桌上的餐盘。“又有茄子……”他看上去极不喜欢茄子。

“小孩子要多吃蔬菜啊……”卡卡西这时也走进了饭厅，在餐桌旁坐下。这顿饭吃的不算热闹，带土话不多，卡卡西偶尔跟他聊几句。往日很活泼的鹿惊因为被迫要吃茄子而哭丧着脸。

不过总体来说，相处的还挺平稳。吃晚饭的时候卡卡西这么想，大概也是个好的开头吧？但这种积极的心态在他饭后收拾厨房时又带上了一些抱怨。

由于带土的借住，他今天多准备了不少饭菜——过去有着柱间细胞的带土即使不进食也能维持生命，但四战之后衰弱的他也不得不从食物中汲取一些能量了。尤其今天是带土头一天入住，为了展示地主之谊这顿晚餐做的颇为用心，费时费力的做了晚餐还要洗碗打扫，而那位客人吃完饭后说着「多谢款待」就立刻溜回屋里了，一点帮忙的意思都没有，只留下火影大人一个人深夜在厨房忙碌。

“明天应该跟他提一下，要分担家务才行……”卡卡西想道。可是虽然心里抱怨着，但同时好像又有些温暖……像这样极其日常的、非常普通的给带土和鹿惊一起准备饭菜、真切的看着被吃得干干净净的碗碟，会让他模模糊糊觉得这只是「每一天」当中的某一天，像这样的生活可以无限漫延下去。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

火影大人对这种平淡生活的期许在第二天早晨的确应验了。或者准确说——是过分的平静了。

“那么，麻烦两位在家里好好相处……”早上出门时卡卡西这么叮嘱了带土和鹿惊。“昨天做晚饭时多做了一些，你们中午拿来热一热吃吧？”

“我知道啦！老爸你要早点回来！”鹿惊跟父亲挥着手，目送六代目到关上门为止。卡卡西离开后，鹿惊随即便转头去看立在一旁的带土。“带土叔叔，你——”他的话顿在了一半，因为带土已经转身往自己的屋子走去，并没有在意小鹿惊的招呼。

在囚禁室的时候不提供太多消遣，带土的大部分时间都在发呆和凝望中度过。相比之下，卡卡西家的客房就舒服太多，虽然仍是一个人独自呆在屋里，但宁静平和，与充满压迫的监牢截然不同。对带土而言，他宁愿不这么舒服。

带土在屋子里安静的度过了整个上午。要吃午饭时，他才慢慢从床上起身，打开了房门。有些意想不到的、鹿惊竟然坐在门口把玩着自己的苦无。

“带土叔叔！”鹿惊看见带土从屋子里推门而出，惊喜的又喊了他一声。带土的卧室在走廊的最里侧，而鹿惊的则在最外侧靠楼梯的地方，显然他不可能「顺便」走到带土的门口。

“你没事吧？”鹿惊仰头问对方。“一上午都呆在屋子里，是哪里不舒服？”鹿惊很热心的问。

带土看了他一眼，然后往前走去。“去吃饭吧。”他很简单的说。鹿惊只好悻悻的跟在大人身后去了饭厅。然而带土冷冷淡淡的回应还是没有挫败鹿惊——他认定带土一定是有什么难受的心事才闷闷不乐，所以吃饭时仍然积极的与他交流，想要鼓励他高兴一些。

“你吃的很少啊。”鹿惊诧异的说。“你的饭量跟我差不多。可是老爸和其他大人们都比我吃的多很多。”

带土刚放下手里的筷子，闻言抬头看了鹿惊一眼。他右脸上的伤疤因为光线与阴影的缘故有些怪异，整张脸看起来很严肃。“我和正常人不一样。”他说，“就算不吃饭也没关系。”带土一面说，一面脱下来右手的手套，把袖子拉起来一截。他的右臂不仅惨白，看上去也有着和人类皮肤不太一样的质感。鹿惊瞪着他的手臂，眼睛睁得又圆又大。

“我的整个右半身……都是这样的。”带土说。“即使被砍断一只手也会重新长出来，不进食也不会死掉。换句话……就是个怪物。”

这是带土目前对鹿惊说过的最长的一句话，但内容却有点怪。鹿惊听完后继续看了一会儿带土。“这样啊……”他担忧的说，“那——那你被砍伤了会疼吗？”

带土皱了皱眉头。“……不会疼。”他说，“你这小鬼真是……我不是说了吗，这可是怪物一样畸形的存在、根本不是正常的血肉之躯。”他刻意把手臂露出来多一些。但鹿惊并没有露出畏惧的神色，反而有些兴奋的犹豫着伸手，好像想去摸摸。

“有这么特别的手臂，带土叔叔一定也是很厉害的忍者吧！”鹿惊大声说。“下午——可以和我一起修行吗？”

一般人听说对方是个不用吃饭、随时可以长出一只新手臂的怪物，应该都不会觉得是这种意义上的「很厉害」吧？如果是小时候的卡卡西，此时一定已经用警惕的眼神瞧着他了。带土想。可这家伙的反应……该说他是单纯还是迟钝呢？——话说回来，单纯对一个忍者来说，也不是个褒义词。

带土想了想，飞快的结了几个印。鹿惊不明白他在做什么，歪了歪头看着他。“我不想和没有实力的家伙一起修行，”带土说。“我刚才用忍术在以此为中心的一公里内某个地方藏了一个木叶的护额。如果你能找到给我，那么我就承认你的实力。”

“有这种忍术？”鹿惊惊呼了一声，带土瞥了他一眼。

“没听说过空间忍术吗？”他说。

“我、我当然知道啦……空什么间的，”鹿惊结结巴巴的继续，“不过……这么大的范围要怎么才能找得到啊？！”

“谁知道呢……我先回屋了。”带土面无表情的离开了餐桌。

“说好了哦！”鹿惊在他身后说道，“如果我找到了，你就要和我一起修行！”他向来是个好动的孩子、受到带土的激将，此时已经翻身下了椅子，急急忙忙的跑到了门口。穿好鞋子后，他又不放心的朝着楼梯喊了一声。“你就等着我带着护额回来吧！”他气势满满的话有一半被关上的大门给挡住了。

带土再一次见到鹿惊时他是被下班回家的六代目给背回来的。气喘吁吁的小鹿惊趴在父亲背上好像累得连喘气都没劲了，白色的炸毛被汗水打湿，贴在了鬓角和额前。

“我、我还能动——呼呼……”鹿惊在父亲背上扭了扭嘟囔道。

“你都跟他说了些什么，带土？”卡卡西问坐在沙发上的带土。“他说你结印用忍法将一个护额藏起来让他去找……”卡卡西皱了皱眉头。带土的查克拉早已被完全封住，不要说空间忍术，就算是普普通通的变身术他也难以做到。

“啊……那个，”带土注意到回家的两人。“我骗他的。”

“什么——？？”刚才还疲惫不堪忙着喘气的鹿惊立刻撑起身子瞪大眼睛。“你你你——你是骗我的？！”

“因为你话太多了。”带土干脆的说，“我只想找个理由把你支出去。”

鹿惊从小生活在一个友好的环境里，除了温和的父亲，鸣人哥哥他们也对自己非常耐心亲昵。显然长到五岁以来，因为「太烦人」而被骗走这种事情简直闻所未闻。

“可是、可是——你……”鹿惊蹙起眉头，仍然一副不可置信的样子。“你怎么能骗——骗我！人家好心的……”他说到一半，想起自己今天对带土的话深信不疑，辛辛苦苦奔波了一整个下午完全被人当猴耍，再也忍不住“哇”的一声大哭起来。“爸爸……他欺负人——！呜……”鹿惊紧紧抱住父亲的脖子，眼泪鼻涕全蹭到了御神袍上，委屈的不行。

“想当一名忍者，却如此轻信他人，有事只会抱着老爸哭鼻子……哼。”带土不咸不淡的说，鹿惊哭得更大声了，蓄满了泪水的大眼睛被皱成了一条缝似的睁不开。

“带土，别说了。”卡卡西打断了对方。“鹿惊还小……”

“你在他这个年纪都快从忍者学校毕业了。”带土说。

“是啊，”卡卡西说，“也不知道像谁……”

“我讨厌带土叔叔！”鹿惊大声哭着说。“我再也不理你了——”

带土对这份外交声明不置可否，反倒是卡卡西先发话。

“鹿惊，”卡卡哄又极为温柔的低声哄了哄儿子。“我们去浴室把脸擦擦。”

他一边说一边带着鹿惊进了洗浴间。鹿惊今天消耗了不少体力，此时已经没力气大嚎了，只是还不断的抽抽搭搭啜泣着。卡卡西把他放在一旁的洗手台上，用温水打湿了毛巾又拧干，轻轻替鹿惊擦掉了小脸上的泪渍和汗水，又拿来纸巾替他把鼻涕也清理了，最后用梳子把他乱糟糟的炸毛也理了理。

“不要再哭了。”卡卡西说。虽然只是简简单单一句话，但火影大人的气场和刚从那个宠溺温柔的父亲微妙的转换成了六代目。鹿惊敏感的察觉到父亲的严肃，终于止住了啜泣，咬着嘴唇不发出声音，但抽气仍然很急促。

“鹿惊，”卡卡西叹了口气，“这件事是我没跟你说清。我跟你讲过，带土在执行一个秘密任务对吧？”

“嗯是的……？”鹿惊将信将疑的看着父亲。

“为了这个任务呢，”卡卡西说，“带土必须待在家里，一步也不能出门。是不是很可怜？”

“完全不可以？”

“对，就算是想去甘栗甘、想修行手里剑也不行，而且在这以前他已经好几年都这样了。”卡卡西一本正经道。

“好几年？”鹿惊小声叫道。对只有五岁的他来说，「几年」是个非常长的计量单位。“如果——如果我每天都只能呆在家里，我一定会受不了的……！”

“没错，所以带土听你一直要他陪你出去修行，自然有点不高兴。”卡卡西说，“鹿惊是很体谅人的好孩子，一定能理解这点对吧？带土当然不讨厌你，他只是……心情不太好。”

鹿惊刚才对带土的气愤已经渐渐转变成了同情。“那带土叔叔好可怜哦，”鹿惊说，“都不可以出门，所以才一直闷闷不乐的。老爸你放心，我会罩着他的！”此前带土冷淡的态度在鹿惊心中这便有了一番解释。小孩子的脾气来得快去得更快，他也不管刚刚还哭得眼睛肿似核桃，这时又恢复了以往的元气和神采。

卡卡西轻轻抚摸着儿子的脸蛋。鹿惊真是个善良的孩子啊。他在心底叹息。也许是因为鹿惊一贯的热心，也许是因为血缘，又或许两者兼有，鹿惊自从见到带土之后展现出超乎寻常友善热情的态度。鹿惊能喜爱带土——这当然是好事。可恰恰是这样、恰好是这样的好感与喜欢……才加深了卡卡西为接下来要说的话所要担负的愧疚感。

“带土叔叔的任务……很重要。”卡卡西把儿子半搂在怀里，避开他那双与另一位父亲极为相似的眼睛。“所以……你白天不用特意招待客人，让带土叔叔一个人完成他的工作吧。”卡卡西顿了顿，又换上轻松的语气。“前几天不还说要去找未来姐姐玩吗？”

“啊，是的！未来姐姐说要给我看她新学的幻术！”鹿惊短暂的失落很快被新的乐趣取代了。“老爸老爸，你听我讲，上次……”

看着鹿惊对自己的解释如此信任，就此打开心结，卡卡西却心里一阵难受，紧紧搂住鹿惊。也许没有比他更无能的父亲了吧？他自嘲的想。鹿惊的好心肠却被带土冷冷淡淡的忽视了。这种时候比起安慰鹿惊，卡卡西更要做的不应该是责怪带土没有稍稍尽一点父亲的责任、让鹿惊被伤了心吗？可是卡卡西却连这一点小要求都做不到。说到底，带土有什么错呢？这个孩子对他来说不过是个不经过他同意、擅自加入他基因所制成的「实验体」罢了。如果带土同样热忱的回应了鹿惊的友善当然更好，但他要无视也无可厚非。

卡卡西此时唯一能做到的，竟然是利用鹿惊对自己百分之百的信任去欺骗他，让他不必勉强与带土过分亲近。因为他没办法成为带土爱上的那个人，所以也无法让鹿惊成为被另一位父亲所爱的孩子。卡卡西不但没办法让鹿惊享受到一个普通、正常家庭里来自双亲的爱意，还要用谎言让一个五岁的孩子远离自己的父亲。

在这件事上，鹿惊是无辜的，带土也是。而他仍像过去一样没用。

如果不是因为鹿惊还在身旁，他一定已经反胃得干呕出声了。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

鹿惊累了一整天，洗漱之后便早早入睡了。卡卡西为他熄了灯，掩上房门，沿着走廊走到另一间屋子门前敲了敲。

“进来吧。”带土在里面回答他。于是卡卡西推开房门走进去，屋里只开了一盏床头灯，在橙色的光芒中，带土正靠在床上随意翻看着旧报纸。

“他已经睡了？”带土问。

“是啊，”卡卡西回答道，“被你耍了一下午累得不行。这么欺负我儿子，难道是为了报复小时候你总赢不了我吗？”虽然心里一直想着自己没有责怪带土的资格，但真正开口时，儿子那张小脸上气呼呼又失落的神情立刻浮现在眼前，心下不由微微恼怒，脱口而出的话就变得含讽带刺，甚至有意把鹿惊划分成「他自己」的孩子。鹿惊是他现在唯一的、宝贝的家人，就算是带土也不能欺负他——如果只是冷淡一点倒还好，但如果想耍着鹿惊的话——

“抱歉。”带土却很诚恳的道歉了。“我的确是故意把他支走的……但绝对不是因为他太烦人。应该说正好相反，你儿子是个热心的好孩子。”

带土这么说让卡卡西稍稍松了一口气。虽然带土同样毫不犹豫把鹿惊划分成卡卡西的儿子让他的心脏又被扎了一下，但此时卡卡西更加在意的是带土所说的内容与他的实际行动所带来的反差。

“那为什么把他支走？”卡卡西问。

“只是稍微想了解一下他……”带土略微坐直了一些，思考了一下回答。“你说得没错，他的性子和你不太像。”

当然不像了。卡卡西明白带土的意思。鹿惊对带土随口胡说的玩笑话毫无怀疑——这对一个忍者来说可不是一个好品质。虽说鹿惊还小，但卡卡西在他这么大的时候已经很不错的分析和洞察力了。至于体术——从今天下午他的表现来看，也并没有遗传到卡卡西的体术天赋。鹿惊的性情和能力的确更加传承自他的宇智波血脉。不过带土为什么要验证这一点？

“所以呢？”卡卡西说，“这有什么问题吗？”

“当然……有问题了。”带土说，“宇智波一族的写轮眼开眼与精神状态关系极大，你我都很清楚……他的性子如果更像宇智波一些，开眼的几率自然也更大。那时候你要怎么向你儿子解释？怎么向其他人解释？恐怕很麻烦……吧。”

写轮眼和宇智波一族正是四战的开端——如今战后的局势仍是如履薄冰的维持着平衡，火影大人的儿子却有着写轮眼——怎么想都是颇为微妙的场景。

“……是啊，可真是太不巧了。”卡卡西讽刺的说。带土这么说是什么意思？难道鹿惊最好就跟卡卡西的克隆人一样，从相貌到性格都要如出一辙，和带土半点类似之处都没有吗？在鹿惊安稳沉眠的卧室隔壁，他的另一位父亲却正在如此对他避之不及，将他视为一个可能带来「麻烦」的实验体。卡卡西知道也许是自己对这件事过于敏感，带土并不讨厌这个孩子，他只是不带感情色彩的去分析他、面对他。可是哪一位真正的父亲，会在关于自己的孩子的事情上不感性呢？

“不过现在这个年代和我们小时候不同了，”卡卡西说。“鹿惊他以后也不一定要当忍者吧？开不开眼……也是没谱的事，不劳费心。”

“……此外，我已经嘱咐过鹿惊，让他之后不要太打扰你。”卡卡西继续道。“你也不必故意跟他说那种话。”

也许是察觉的六代目大人是真的有些不快，带土非常配合的点点头。“我知道了，我以后不会再做多余的事情。”——如果带土并不像他一样爱着鹿惊，卡卡西的确希望鹿惊不必发现这份疏离淡漠的真相，也期望带土不要再做出这种试探的举动了。但「不再做多余的事情」是不是意味着带土就不会再对鹿惊投去任何关注呢？卡卡西短暂的思考了一秒，这时候带土又继续开口了。

“不过……你今天来找我不是只想说这个吧？”

卡卡西整理了一下思路，暂时把揪成一簇的纷乱思绪给压下。“嗯……正如你先前所想，”卡卡西说，“忍联同意将你保释出来不是要你在家带孩子的。四战时的辉夜简直是个颠覆所有人认知的存在，战后各国一直持续秘密调查大筒木一族的踪迹——佐助在旅行途中也会陆续汇报相关线索。”

带土点点头。“确实……没想到人类之外还有那样的存在……六道仙人竟然不是传说而已。”他顿了顿，“我明白了，忍联是希望我也参与到大筒木的调查中吧？”

这是个很划算的买卖。如今战后百废待兴，大筒木一族极为强大又情报寥寥，无论哪个忍村都不愿浪费自己有限的资源投入到这个危险而未知的领域。但要是放任此事不管也做不到的——那样忍者们所处的位置会更为不利，下一次再出现辉夜那样的敌人还能像这次一样侥幸吗？所以在这种时候，诸如带土、佐助这样的编外成员就显得格外有用了——不论是多么危险的任务，也可以不必有负担的让他们执行。带土本人对此倒没有什么意见。既然答应「活着赎罪」，那么整天坐在监牢里冥想也没什么意义啊。至于卡卡西的想法……带土曾经从来探望他的鸣人口中得知如今木叶在持续稳定发展，火之国也在努力与他国建立外交往来，将现在的和平局势延续下去。这样的六代目大人一定也不会不乐意带土为现在的战后和平做出一些微小的贡献。可是卡卡西并没有在一开始就告知他这件事，而是将他接回家中才正式谈起。这是带土所不明白的部分。“没错，忍联是这么打算的。”卡卡西确认了带土的想法，但他罕见的又迟疑了一下。上一次见到他这样的神色之后带土得知了自己有个已经五岁的儿子。“但木叶还有一些……别的想法。”

“你的身体很特殊，既有初代目的细胞移植，又有万花筒写轮眼，还曾是人柱力。”卡卡西说，“科学班对你的身体一直很感兴趣。如果你一直被监禁，日子到还长着，但一旦被保释——他们就打算督促确立协议，未来能进行一些提取和实验。其二——虽说木叶加入了忍联，但每个忍村仍有各自的利益。不仅是木叶，火之国的高层也希望利用你的能力执行一些对火之国有利的任务。”

如果说进行科研实验尚且是针对他「个人」而已，但任务那又是另一回事了。有关大筒木的调查说得上是件可以算作「赎罪」的好事，但有利于木叶的任务——就不见得有多么高尚了。虽说不是战时，但刺探情报、暗杀仍是屡见不鲜的手段，如果使用神威那简直不能更便利了。

这样的尔虞我诈带土在许多年前就已厌倦，大概也是他认定「月之眼」的原因之一。即使现在他已明白这是不可避免的人性所致、是永远也无法完全消除的阴暗面，但并不代表他愿意亲自参与其中。现在的他所要做的——恰恰应是尽可能去阻止这种事情的发生、尽力减少无辜的流血和仇恨的轮转，而不是再添一把罪孽。

这一点卡卡西也同样清楚，因此他迟迟没有谈起。

“你觉得这也算「赎罪」的一部分吗？”带土哑声问。

“带土，我当然不认为你会答应。”卡卡西说，“但这是他们允许你保释出监的条件。我只是想……先让你出来再说。”

身为战犯却能堂而皇之的入住火影宅，带土总算明白其中的缘由了。卡卡西和他是旧识、又是对木叶绝对忠诚的火影——高层大概是想通过怀柔策略让带土同意，所以保释之后的条件格外优厚，除了被封住查克拉，甚至没什么暗部监视他，行动也颇为自由。

“如果我不同意会怎样呢？”带土问。

“能怎么样呢？也只有把你送回你本来的地方而已，不管怎么想都是稳赔不赚的事啊。”卡卡西耷着眼看向地面，“再说，这些事也并非毫无转机……总之，我家怎么都比囚禁室舒服一些吧？”卡卡西抬起头朝他笑了一下。

“对我来说在哪都没什么区别……火影大人要忙的事情可不止这件吧，何苦把时间浪费在这种事情上……”带土说。

“……稍微对我的能力有点信心啊，带土。”卡卡西拉长语调轻松的说。“好了，我只是来告诉你一声目前的安排……你也早点睡吧，这件事的进展我会再跟你说的。”

“嗯……晚安，卡卡西。”带土翻身拉过被子躺在了床上，卡卡西也顺势离开了客房。

卡卡西的卧室在带土的客房和鹿惊的卧室之间，他躺在床上时不由想到这个世界他最深爱的两个人竟然都活生生的在他的两侧，安稳的休息着。这是他五岁以后就没有经历过的事情了，所以就算已经是这个年纪的大叔，他仍然有些新奇的睡不着。

虽然让带土保释出狱再慢慢与高层周旋是他的策略，但他也有着一些难以启齿的私心。这一次是非常难得的机会——让带土和鹿惊可以见一面，乃至于一起生活一段时间。对鹿惊来说，他有权利见过自己的亲生父亲、哪怕对方并无舐犊之情。但对带土而言的话——卡卡西突然有些犹豫。他这样做是不是太不考虑带土的心情了？勉强他和一个这样尴尬存在的孩子共处……卡卡西垂下眼。他原本期待着住在一起的日子会过得慢一些，可现在短短的相处之后他有一部分内心又不愿继续面对带土更多的不在意与冷淡，开始怀念他和鹿惊简单平静又互相依偎的生活。他只要有鹿惊的陪伴就足够了，过去有十八年他已经熟练如何将对带土的思念深埋心底，一次次对着慰灵碑诉说心声却不期望回应，今后即使带土不留在身边好像也是可以接受的事情。或者说——比起勉强又尴尬的相处，说不定见不着面反倒更好一些。他虽然已经习惯了痛苦和失去，但还不至于无聊到乐意主动将软肋奉上，让人亲手折断。

为了这个目的，要尽早和高层谈妥，让带土可以开始大筒木的调查……卡卡西盘算着这种想法，渐渐也陷入了沉眠。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

接下来的几天带土和鹿惊果然相安无事。带土大部分时间仍然呆在自己的卧室里，而鹿惊正是好动的年纪，几乎每天都早早出门一直玩到傍晚才回家。鹿惊的确像卡卡西提到的那样，对摄影有极大的兴趣，每次晚餐前带土见到鹿惊时都能看到他脖子上还没摘下来的那台笨重的相机。带土对摄影没什么了解，但也大致知道镜头越长的相机越专业的道理。显然为了鹿惊的小爱好买个专业级别的相机而非入门级并不是个合理的选择，再加上相机的磨损程度——大概率这是卡卡西以前就有的一台。

卡卡西小时候好像没有这个爱好吧？带土一边摆放着晚餐需要的餐具一边模糊的想。从什么时候开始他开始喜欢摄影了？他和卡卡西是可以为对方献出生命、交换眼睛的同伴，但现在的他对卡卡西日常的了解恐怕连火影辅佐的鹿丸和静音都比不上，毕竟过去的三十几年里他们真正相处的日子实在太短暂、太久远了。

在他唏嘘的摆好碗筷、把晚餐端上桌子时，玄关传来开门声，但脚步却没有向饭厅走来——而是慢慢的沿着楼梯上去了。带土听出这是鹿惊的声音。可他为什么不来吃饭？带土等了一会儿，鹿惊并没有下楼，倒是卡卡西下班回家的动静又从门口传来。

卡卡西直接朝饭厅走来，连御神袍都没来得及脱便在饭厅和客厅瞧了一圈。

“鹿惊是不是上楼去了？”他问带土。

带土点点头。

卡卡西确认儿子只是回卧室而已便松了口气，拿起桌上的水杯喝了一口。“不用帮我盛饭，”卡卡西有点疲惫的说，“晚上还有个会议，我回来拿份文件就走。”

带土对这个安排并不意外。火影大人日理万机才该是常态，老实说前段时间总能准点回家的卡卡西反倒让带土有些惊讶。不过今天卡卡西紧随着鹿惊的步伐回家，显然不止如此。

“那他呢？”带土指了指楼上。“怎么回事？”

“今天是亲子日，我带他去集市玩，”卡卡西揉了揉太阳穴。“正好在有个少年忍术比赛就参加了……他想表演豪火球之术，结果因为嘴里含了糖就——”

卡卡西叹了口气。“你也想得到，他身为火影的孩子总是承受了比别人更多的眼光和压力……因此他发挥不好本就很沮丧，偏偏拿到优胜的是情报部一个同事的孩子——比鹿惊还小一岁，所以他格外难以接受……”他低声说，“其实这不怪鹿惊，我总是太忙、没时间指导他修行……”

他一面说着一面转身上了楼。带土听见他敲门，但紧随而来的是鹿惊强作镇定的声音，即使在楼下也听得一清二楚。

“我不饿啦现在！”鹿惊故意大声说，配合着干笑了几声。“老爸快去工作吧！我休息一会儿……”

“不吃饭会没力气哦？”卡卡西说，“先吃了饭再——”

“我真的不饿！”鹿惊勉强的笑声渐渐也不能维持，似乎咬牙憋着眼泪。“让我……一个人呆一会儿吧。”

卡卡西沉默的在门口站了片刻，鹿惊仍然没有开门的意思。

“鹿惊，我要去开会了。”卡卡西最后说，“晚上回来我再跟你谈——”

“嗯、嗯……”鹿惊的声线已经快要绷不住了。

卡卡西没有戳穿他，紧接着带土听见了对方下楼的脚步声，继而卡卡西便再次路过饭厅的门口。

“我开会要来不及了。”卡卡西垂着眼睛，流露出难得一见的疲惫与忧虑，“你帮他热一份饭，给他……放到门口吧。” 来不及听到带土的回答，卡卡西已经快步走到玄关，匆匆出门了。

带土从柜子里找了个食盒，盛好饭，又从各样菜式中分别挑了一部分放进去，拿着筷子上了楼。他敲了敲门，但里面并没有动静。

“开门。”带土说。鹿惊听出是带土，略微一阵迟疑，仍然没去开门。就在这时——门外传来一声闷响，紧接着是碗筷落地的声音。鹿惊连忙将耳朵贴在门上，却听不到更多声响。他又从门缝看了看，仍然看不出什么异动。

“喂，怎么回事……”鹿惊忍不住小声说，拍了拍门，但并无人回应他。

“带土叔叔……？”他紧张的又喊了一声。“你……”鹿惊努力沉住气又憋了一分钟，仍然毫无声响，于是鹿惊赶忙推开了屋门，门口的走廊里散落了几只空碗。

“这是——”鹿惊一呆，一旁的带土已经一步跨过来提着他的后衣领进了屋。

卡卡西到底是怎么养出这么没有警惕性的孩子？带土忍不住又在心中感叹了一次。

“你爸让我把吃的给你拿来，快吃吧。”带土把食盒往鹿惊跟前一摆。那孩子还沉浸在刚才的迅速转变之中，愣了一阵才一把推开食盒。

“我……我不饿的……”鹿惊愣了一会儿，赌气道。“你又骗我开门！”

这时他的肚子毫不配合的叫了了一声，鹿惊难堪的用手捂住肚子。

“不要让我说第二次。”带土说。在扮演宇智波斑的十几年当中他常年佩戴面具，因此非常擅长使用肢体语言和语调变化来传达气场和情绪。此时带土轻描淡写的这么说出来，鹿惊脸上却不自觉的露出了一丝怯意，甚至往后退了一小步，但在对方强大气场的压迫之下，又只好勉强自己接过食盒。

看到鹿惊坐在地上捧着食盒小口小口的开始咀嚼白饭，带土的气压似乎也散开了一些，顺势坐在了他的对面。

两人沉默不语的相对而坐一阵子，鹿惊把食盒又重重放下，推给带土。“我吃好了。”他嘴里还被米饭塞得鼓囊囊的。

带土看了一眼他的餐盒。“就吃这么点？吃完。”他说。“一个忍者连体力都——”

“我说饱了就是饱了嘛！”鹿惊忍不住提高声音说，好不容易止住的眼泪好像又要从眼眶里冒出来了。

“我不想当忍者！”他哭着说，“我受够了！因为是老爸的儿子、因为是「火影大人」的儿子，所以不管走到哪里都会被大家比较、被大家注视！总是说着「火影大人的儿子可真没继承他的天赋呢」「火影大人自己的儿子也养得很一般嘛」这种话，他们以为我不知道吗？如果老爸不是火影就好了……就算我像现在这么普通，老爸也不会被别人说自己都教不好儿子怎么管别人——”

“你就只有这点承受力吗？”带土打断他，“只因为做的不够好就想逃避自己的出身、甚至希望你爸不是火影？别开玩笑了！”

带土的声线很冷，鹿惊一时住了嘴。“卡卡西成为火影的觉悟……看来你完全没体会到啊。”他说，“身为火影的父亲有什么不好？多少人求之不得呢！不是火影，难不成是罪人才好？如果你爸爸不是火影，你以为你在木叶还能过着这么体面的生活吗……你想要担上名副其实的火影之子的名号，倒不如赶紧修行来的实际。”

“我——我已经很努力了！可是也没人跟我一起修行，我一个人实在没办法——”鹿惊争辩道。

“一个人修行怎么了？”带土说。“以你这种修行的程度，还轮不到谈「天才」不「天才」呢。卡卡西小时候——你以为有人指导他吗？”

鹿惊抿着嘴瞧着带土。

“你这小子……这点事情就抱怨不停，”带土继续说道，“你知道自己有多幸运吗？你爸爸在你这么大的时候，他的爸爸已经不在了。他从小就是这么一个人挨过来的。”

“……诶？”鹿惊发出一个疑问的鼻音。“什么……不在了……？”

“卡卡西的爸爸在他五岁的时候就已经死掉了。”带土毫无感情色彩的描述道。“自杀。他妈妈在他出生不久也去世了。卡卡西……没有跟你讲过吗？”

鹿惊完全呆滞了。“不……我知道爷爷奶奶不在了，但是……在爸爸像我这么大的时候就？”他说。

“所以你还有什么好说的？”带土说。“你能每天和他同桌而坐一起分享食物、每天可以目送他从玄关离开、知道他就睡在你的隔壁，难道不已经是……天底下最幸福的事情了吗？”

鹿惊原本停工的泪腺又开始生出阵阵泪水。

“老爸——”他边哭边说，“老爸……”

“你不要再哭了……”带土忍不住说。可是阻止鹿惊的哭包行为又让他有些没底气——基因这东西，倒也……不全怪鹿惊。

等到鹿惊终于哭够停下来，才吸了吸鼻子，抬头望着带土。“所以……带土叔叔和老爸从前就认识？”他问。

“……算是吧。”带土说。

“那……老爸小时候是什么样的？”鹿惊靠近带土一些问。“老爸很少提起……”

“卡卡西小时候？”带土肯定的说，“跟你完全不同。他一直性格高傲又坚毅，就算是年幼失怙，我也从来没见过他哭鼻子。”他这么说的时候看见鹿惊连忙抹了一把脸屏住喘息。

“不仅仅只是品格出众，他从小就是个公认的天才……”带土继续说道，“他开始作为真正的忍者出任务，也只比现在的你略大一点罢了。卡卡西是我们那届最早成为上忍的一位，那时候他才12岁……你见过他的雷切对不对？他开发雷切的时候也还不过是个孩子的年纪而已。”

“老爸好厉害啊……”鹿惊喃喃说，随即却又露出茫然的神色。“不过……雷切是什么？”

带土一怔，随即明白在四战之后失去写轮眼的卡卡西并不再能使用他的名震四海的独创雷遁忍术。他忽然一阵痛心与惋惜，雷切虽说是卡卡西的秘技，但没有写轮眼又如何能够完成？在带土心中那早已是如同神威一般，两人协力的成果。每当「写轮眼的卡卡西」使用雷切，写轮眼的另一位主人都会升起一种隐秘的成就感。然而那将他与「写轮眼的卡卡西」相连的纽带，并不与「六代目火影」相接。如今他是罪大恶极的囚犯，而卡卡西已是万人之上的英雄。他们早就没有丝毫相通之处了。带土瞥了一眼身旁的幼子——那是「火影大人」的儿子。

“是你爸以前的招牌忍术。”带土简短的说。

“可是我从没见老爸用过……”鹿惊不服气的回答道，似乎不满带土比自己更了解老爸。

“他的眼睛受过伤，现在就不能用了。”带土指了指左眼。

“啊！所以那道疤就是这样来的吗？”鹿惊用食指比了一道竖线。

“不……”带土沉默的思索了一阵，“那是更早以前的。那道疤……是为了救一位朋友所留下的。”

鹿惊“啊”了一声，静静的等待对方的下文。

“卡卡西他……总是在拯救同伴。”带土慢慢说。“我们以前生活的年代比现在要混乱得多，他不停的在失去，可是从来没有放弃过保护身边的同伴……不，应该说他总是想保护更多的人——无论是四战的时候也好、还是和平时期也好……你爸爸他是很伟大的忍者，是——是木叶的英雄。”

说到这里，带土的声音突然郑重起来。他俯下身子一些，正面直视着鹿惊的眼睛、握住他的肩膀。“你明白卡卡西他——他永远都是木叶的英雄，是「你的」英雄，对吧？就算将来……你开——有什么意外，你也一定要相信他的话、照他说的做，绝无怀疑。你父亲毫无保留的爱着你，他决不会害你，只会为你打算……你听懂没有？”

鹿惊嚅嚅不语，被带土严肃的语气所震慑，条件反射的向后退却被对方牢牢扶住双肩，只好胡乱点头。

“真的记住了？我说了什么？”带土又问了一次。

“嗯……要听老爸的话……”鹿惊说着又带上哭腔。

带土见他一脸又要哭出来的样子，只好把气势放缓一些。“他既然是火影，要考虑的事情太多，自然有他的苦衷，你要体谅他……”他低声说。“你——你是个好孩子，不论忍术如何，你爸爸一定始终为你骄傲的。”

这似乎是带土与鹿惊相见以来说得最温和的一句，鹿惊这才慢慢放松下来。过了一会儿，鹿惊忽然攥住了对方的袖口，似乎犹豫着想说点什么。

“怎么了？”带土问。

“既然你从小就认识我老爸，那你是不是也……”鹿惊像是鼓起勇气小声说，抿了抿嘴才说出那个词语。“认识我妈妈？她是什么样的？我连照片都没见过……”他小心的发问，似乎害怕带土直接给出否定的答案。

然而对方却露出非常古怪的神色。“妈妈……”他把这个词念了一遍，有种难以描述的复杂表情。大概是因为鹿惊的身世过于离奇，卡卡西似乎并没有过多向他透露。

这次他沉默的更久，久到鹿惊几乎已经忘记先前的沮丧，握着拳头全神贯注的期待着带土的回答。

“你都有六代目这样的父亲了，为什么还在乎你的——”带土挣扎了一下措辞，“另一位血亲是谁？是因为你觉得你爸做的不够好，所以才这么问？”

“不，不是的，”鹿惊急忙辩解，“老爸很好很好，他很爱我的！只是……老爸说她在很远很远的地方执行任务，我想她一个人应该很寂寞吧……如果她能快点结束任务、我们三个人在一起就好了……虽然我没见过妈妈，但爸爸说她很爱我的，所以我想她应该也会想见到我吧？”鹿惊露出了向往的眼神。

“你爸骗你的。”带土却迅速说。“你——嗯，妈——妈妈做了许多坏事，所以你爸爸带着你离开了她。她是个坏人，不值得你想念。”

糟糕，明明答应了卡卡西不要说多余的话……带土心想，结果下意识就反驳了。

“可是带土叔叔刚才说过要我相信老爸说的话！”鹿惊说。

“我也说了他有自己的苦衷你要体谅。”带土无情的回答。“如果你妈——妈真的在执行任务，也不可能这么多年音信全无吧！你见过你爸身上那个「X」字的疤痕吗？那就是被她砍伤的，她在玩弄了你爸的感情、伤害了他之后——”

鹿惊呆了一秒。“你胡说！”鹿惊怒道，“我妈妈才不是这种人呢！”

“你又没见过，怎么会知道是不是？”带土回答道。

“这个……”鹿惊一时语塞，“但如果我妈妈是个坏人，我老爸怎么会爱上她呢！”

带土哼笑了一声。“说你是个小鬼……”他说。“第一，一个人不是生来就是坏人的。她曾经是个好人，你爸跟她在一起了——可是她后来却变坏了，不行吗？其次嘛……”

他顿了顿继续道。“你怎么知道你老爸还爱着你妈妈？你就没有想过，也许是你爸看透了这个坏人——坏女人的本质，所以不再爱她了？不过你爸是大英雄、是不了不起的忍者，念及她以前救过他的性命，自然心存愧疚，便不诋毁她的名声。”

“不……不是这样的……”鹿惊说。

“那我问你——就算她的姓名样貌为了任务保密，你家里有她留下的东西吗？或者——卡卡西经常跟你提起她的事情吗？”带土问。鹿惊内心并不认同，但却无从反驳，只能一直摆着头拒绝带土。

“那——那你说的也没证据啊！”鹿惊挣扎着说。

“既然你这么不相信我，那去问你爸爸——他胸口的伤是不是她造成的？他们曾经是不是反目、兵戈相向？”带土说。

鹿惊原先一分也不信，但见带土说的言之凿凿，不免从气度上就先信了一小半。

过了片刻，带土又低声开口。“……其实有没有妈妈有什么关系？你过去只有爸爸，不也活的很好吗？别人家的孩子有父母，但谁又有当六代目火影的父亲呢？像那种不负责任、只会伤害你们的坏人，你有什么好留恋的？赶紧忘掉吧！有卡卡西在……你为什么还不满足啊……！”他的声音罕见的有些焦躁。

出乎意料的，鹿惊却没有再次哭鼻子。“总之不许你说我妈妈不好！”鹿惊大声说。“就算是带土叔叔也不可以！你——你出去啦！”鹿惊咬牙去推带土，试图把他赶出卧室。带土见状倒是很自觉的也起身了。

“把剩下的吃完。”他关上门前又说了一次。

晚上的会议有一些棘手的地方，卡卡西处理完的时候已经很晚了。不过好消息是在鹿丸的安排下，卡卡西挤出了几个周末的下午，可以陪鹿惊一起练习一会儿手里剑和忍术。也许下次忍术比赛时，他就不会因为没能取得优胜而垂头丧气了。

“希望明天鹿惊起床以后别再不高兴了……”火影大人一边往家走一边担忧着儿子。小孩子的生物钟与大人不同，通常都睡的很早，卡卡西走进家门时鹿惊大概已经睡着好一会儿了。虽然如此，但卡卡西走到鹿惊屋子门前时还是忍不住轻轻推开门想在睡前再瞧一眼他的幼子。

出乎意料的是，鹿惊屋子里的台灯还亮着。鹿惊裹着被子靠在床头上，一副昏昏欲睡的样子。

“唔……老爸？”鹿惊迷迷糊糊的揉了揉眼睛。

“你怎么还不睡？”卡卡西一面掩上房门，一面轻轻走到他床边坐下，摸了摸儿子的炸毛。

“我在等你回来……”鹿惊说着抱住了火影大人，把头埋在爸爸怀里，像个绒绒的白色毛球。“欢迎回家，老爸。”

不可思议的，今天一整天的疲惫和焦虑好像都在听见鹿惊奶声奶气的话语之后被一扫而空了。卡卡西拍了拍儿子的背，“已经没事了？”

鹿惊有点不好意思的动了动。“早就没事啦……”他说，“对不起，老爸工作已经很辛苦了，我还要跟老爸发脾气……下次——下次我肯定能赢的！”鹿惊抬头露出一个眯起眼睛的笑容。

卡卡西松了一口气。鹿惊虽然看上去外向开朗，但也有着心思极为敏感细腻的一面，他很怕这孩子想多。

“这样才对……你只是缺乏经验而已，别沮丧啊。”卡卡西说，“今天开会安排好了日程，过几天有空爸爸带你去修行——”

“真的吗！”卡卡西说到一半，鹿惊已经睁着大眼睛惊喜的望着他。

“当然了啊……被打败了很不甘心吧？老爸也是哦。所以我们要一起加油……对吧？”卡卡西说。看着儿子兴奋的神色，卡卡西不禁又是愧疚又是心疼。身为火影就算再怎么调配时间也总是分身乏术，仅仅只是陪儿子一起去修行这样稀松平常的小事竟然也让鹿惊如此雀跃。他又哄了鹿惊几句，父子之间的气氛更加温馨，一扫下午的沉郁。

“啊！老爸还没吃饭吧！”鹿惊忽然说，他转身拉开床头柜的抽屉拿出一包巧克力。“快吃点东西啦！”

“带土叔叔给我留了饭菜在楼下，”卡卡西说，“巧克力还是你自己留着吃吧……”

鹿惊一怔，将巧克力慢慢收回去，露出了迟疑的神色。

“……怎么了？”卡卡西莫名的问。鹿惊是知道他不喜甜品的——只是没有吃他的巧克力而已……不至于吧？

鹿惊忽然很泄气的将巧克力扔回抽屉里又躺回床上，把被子拉过头顶挡住面部。

“老爸……”鹿惊犹犹豫豫的小声说，“你和带土叔叔以前就认识是不是？”

“……怎么突然说到这个？”

“今天——带土叔叔跟我聊了会儿天。”鹿惊仍然用被子捂着自己。“他说——他说你胸口的伤是妈妈砍的……”

卡卡西整理被子的手指一顿，捏住了被角。“「妈妈」——嗯，你们说了什么？”卡卡西问。

虽然看上去他还很随意的坐在床边，但他背部的神经和脊椎都已经绷紧。可在紧张的同时，只要想象一下胸肌饱满、上肢有力比他还壮的带土被用「妈妈」来形容，卡卡西的心情又变得有点哭笑不得。

“到底是不是啦……”鹿惊有点着急的又问了一遍。

“……鹿惊，当时的情况非常复杂，我这样片面的就一个问题而论很容易误导你的判断，但再具体的事情……你还太小了。”卡卡西思索了一下回答道。

“那就是「是」喽？”鹿惊说。

“对……这是那个人留下的。”

“为什么会这样？”鹿惊着急的掀开了被子。“不是爸爸妈妈吗？”——在他的认知里，爸爸妈妈既然是一家人，自然就不会打架——打架的又怎么可以是爸爸妈妈呢？

“是妈妈——欺负你吗？”鹿惊鼓足勇气问。“老爸从来不跟我讲这些，但带土叔叔说他认识我妈妈，所以我就问了他——”

“不，不是的。一定要说的话，是我更过分一点才对……”卡卡西想起当时亲手插入带土胸膛的心情。那种绝望与崩溃，他一辈子也不想再体验了。“你们还说了什么吗？”

鹿惊在「双亲曾经大打出手」的信息得到确认后，不免也开始相信带土所说的余下部分。其实这是完全没有道理也没有关联的事情。就好比一个人说「苹果是圆的」又说「西瓜是方的」，即使苹果真是圆的，也不能说明西瓜就是方的。不过鹿惊暂时还想不到这一层。

因此鹿惊难过的低下头。“妈妈是不是坏人？”

“你怎么会这么想——”卡卡西震惊的问道，但他随即明白一定是带土说了什么。

“可是带土叔叔说，妈妈是个坏人，所以我没有妈妈、只有老爸。”鹿惊说，“他说老爸很爱我，所以我只要有老爸就行了——当然我不是有老爸还不满足！只有稍微有一点好奇而已……”他虽然说这稍微，其实脸上已经难掩困惑、失落和焦躁的复杂情绪。

卡卡西的呼吸窒了一秒。虽然他从一开始就明白带土的意思，但听到这种话被鹿惊稚嫩的嗓音转达出来却像柔软的棉布，缠住他的心脏狠狠捏住不放开。带土是抱有什么心情这么说？他的确做了许多错事，可谁想主动在孩子面前把自己贬得一文不值、毫无体面呢？

——带土只是想完全撇清和这孩子的关系。鹿惊最好对他的另一名血亲一无所知、毫不关心才好。就像拒绝了不喜欢的人的告白连忙说「我这人很差劲的、全是缺点」，或者怕被人抢的财主说「我穿的都是旧衣服、其实没什么钱的」。

带土真是太了解他了。如果卡卡西将来不想让鹿惊意识到自己曾被另一位父亲当面摒弃，那么卡卡西就只能选择让鹿惊一生都不要知道另一位生父是谁、知道他们曾在同一个屋檐下度过了一段平凡却极为难得的日常生活。

卡卡西忽然有些怨恨带土。他早就很有自知之明，不愿让意外到来的鹿惊打扰他的人生。但这样也不足够吗？卡卡西麻木的想。他对带土能够某一天突然灵光一现察觉到自己多年以来的心意并作出回应这种事连想一想都觉得充满羞耻与愧疚，现在唯一所求的也不过只是让鹿惊能体验一下与双亲共处的经历。就算只是这一点点要求也太多了吗？也会觉得太为难吗？他就这么斩钉截铁的排斥……成为「我的孩子」的父亲？啊——也说不定，他所谓的隐秘的心意，带土早就从他十八年不断的上坟发现了吧？看到自己对两人共同拥有的孩子如此心爱，于是忙不迭地的划清界限……

“这件事很复杂。”卡卡西说。他开口时以为自己已经冷静下来，结果声音居然还有点颤抖。“人……本来就不能简单的用好坏来区分的。她做过不对的事，但她也悔过、也拯救同伴、也做过对的事情。在我心里——她永远都是我的英雄。以后有机会的话，我会慢慢告诉你的。不过有一点带土叔叔说的对，鹿惊……”

他认真看着儿子的小脸，“爸爸永远都爱着你。”

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

“我回来了！”小孩子稚气的声音从玄关传来。

“先去洗手啊，鹿惊……”火影大人懒洋洋的嗓音刚响起，鹿惊已经快步跑进了走道。“我先把相机放回屋子就来！”

卡卡西无奈的摆摆头，走进了饭厅，带土正套着隔热手套端着锅从厨房出来。

“回来的正好，晚饭差不多可以开饭了。”带土说着打量了一眼卡卡西。“玩的挺尽兴？”

“陪他修行比上班还累……”卡卡西拉开椅子坐下，就像粘在上面再也下不来了。“闻起来很香……最近琢磨不少新菜？”他半耷着眼瞧了瞧带土。

“在你家呆了一个月多……也没什么别的可做。”带土说。

“……也是。”卡卡西看着带土说。

“怎么了？”带土问。他把手里的锅放下，凝视着对方。

“昨天和高层有个会议。”卡卡西说。

带土随即露出了然的神情。“看来他们的耐心也差不多到头了？”他说，“什么时候？”

“……理论上是下周吧。”卡卡西不可查觉的叹了口气。“但我并不打算着这么把你送回去，正在想办理延期的事……”他垂眼看着面前茶杯里平静的水面。

“别这样，卡卡西。”带土低声说。“你这家伙的资历可还由不得这么折腾。”

“什么啊……”卡卡西哼了一声，“这么说来我可也算拯救世界的英雄呢——这种资历还不够吗？”他成年后锋芒被削去了许多，别人眼中的「木叶第一技师」向来是个温和懒散的家伙。偶尔作出那副要恃才傲物的样子倒叫带土挺怀念的。

拯救世界不也靠着神威的功劳吗？这家伙却很理所当然划分在了自己的光荣履历里。带土想到这一点，并没有感到厌恶，反而有些窃喜与甜蜜。他只好连忙喝了一口茶，避开对方直视的目光。

“总之，我说什么也不会再让你回到囚禁室里的。”六代目断言说，“至于高层的那些心思……虽然麻烦一点，但多少还是能想些办法解决的。”卡卡西很轻描淡写的揭过了这一层，但两人恐怕都心知这不是件容易协商的事情——卡卡西虽然已是六代火影，但让带土出狱所受到的阻力并不小。旧部的残党根基仍在，只要反对派公布带土仍然在世、被火影大人所袒护的信息，很轻易就用民众舆论来压制卡卡西。因此如果带土不为木叶表达出所谓的「效忠」之意，高层仍有砝码不同意卡卡西的主张。但反对派所要求的那些违背带土自己意志的脏活，卡卡西想他宁愿自己动用一点不耻的手段，也绝对不会让带土再去蹚浑水的。

“已经开饭了吗！”两人正沉默无言，鹿惊已经跑下楼来，窜进了饭厅。“饿死我了！”

“今天是带土叔叔做的晚餐哦。”卡卡西摸了摸鹿惊的头，“要说什么？”

鹿惊坐到自己的座位上磨磨蹭蹭的拿起筷子。“谢谢带土叔叔。”他慢吞吞的说。“我要开动了……”

自从带土告诉鹿惊他的妈妈是个坏人之后，鹿惊一直耿耿于怀，就算他一向是个不记仇又好心的小家伙，对于自己素未谋面的妈妈的名誉却很是看重，两人之间因此有了些隔阂。不过这似乎倒是正合了带土不愿与这个孩子过分亲近的态度，乐得清闲，这段时间以来两人交集渐渐就更少了。卡卡西一开始还打算缓和一下两人的关系，但念及带土的种种疏离，便也心懒了。

这段时间卡卡西既有公务要忙，又要为带土的日后安排做打算，时间过得飞快。倏忽之间几日过去，按照原定安排，明天就是将带土保释在卡卡西家里的期限。像是在附和着卡卡西的心情一般，这几天的气候都不怎么好，原先就阴沉沉的天空从傍晚开始下起了雨，到了晚间已经也丝毫没有要停下的意思，反而越下越大，击打在窗户上发出清脆的响声。

“目前打算让你先暂时安置在木叶比较偏远的地方由暗部全权监管——但居所内行动自由……”卡卡西说，“佐助方面的调查有了新的情报，所以忍联最近也在催促让你赶紧开始干活，木叶暂时没什么扣留你的理由。高层那边我会再去周旋，你很快就能恢复查克拉出门了。”

“哦……所以明天我就要搬走了是吗？”带土说。

“你舍不得了？”卡卡西问。

“……就算你这家伙已经是火影了，自我感觉好也有个限度吧。”带土说。“虽然无论是恢复能力还是囚禁我都可以接受，但相比之下还是能活动一下手脚更舒服点。”

卡卡西好像被他的话给逗笑了。“不好意思，住在火影宅的特权我感觉还不错啊。”他懒洋洋的说。“我一向都很有自知之明的。”

“今晚早点休息？”卡卡西看了一眼靠在客厅沙发上的带土，对方朝他挥了挥手以示明白。

卡卡西走上楼梯看见鹿惊正贴着栏杆往下看。“怎么了？”卡卡西问。

鹿惊犹豫了一下别过头去。“带土叔叔是不是明天要走了？”

“啊……是的。”卡卡西回答他。“你想……跟他道个别吗？”

“也没有啦……”鹿惊支支吾吾的把手背到了身后。

卡卡西凭借身高优势往后探了探头。“你是有东西要给带土叔叔？”

鹿惊纠结的皱起了眉头。看到那迷你版的自己那张脸上露出如此丰富的表情，卡卡西刚才隐隐作痛的离别之情也被驱散了。

“可是……可是，”鹿惊小声跟爸爸说，“带土叔叔不该那样说妈妈的……”

原来鹿惊还在纠结这件事。虽然卡卡西从未跟他描述过「妈妈」是什么样的，但鹿惊却对这个缺失的角色充满好奇和爱意。

卡卡西想了想，蹲下来看着鹿惊。“现在你还太小，过程太复杂，”卡卡西说，“但我向你保证，带土绝对……不是对她有什么恶意。”卡卡西不禁觉得有些好笑，一个人拼命说自己的坏话，大概……旁人也无可指摘吧？

“……老爸总是这么敷衍我。”鹿惊嘟囔道，但明显语气中松了一口气，显然他也极不愿意带土真的和他妈妈有什么敌意。卡卡西鼓励的拍了拍儿子的背。“去吧。”

鹿惊快步跑下了楼梯，走到客厅门口时却有点磨蹭的停了一会儿。

带土原本坐在沙发上撑着膝在思考什么，当然也注意到鹿惊的到来。他瞥了一眼鹿惊，继而转过视线。

“喂，你在小看我吗……！”鹿惊不由气鼓鼓的跑到带土面前站住。“干嘛不理我！”

“你这不是过来了吗？”带土说。

鹿惊小脸涨红又嚅嚅不知如何反驳，瞪着带土看了一会儿才开口。“你说我妈妈是坏人……我很生你的气。”鹿惊说。

带土面无表情的看着他，似乎也没有要反驳的意思。

“不过……”鹿惊别扭的转过头去，“你说我老爸是个了不起的英雄、老爸也说你没有恶意的……所以勉强扯平了吧。你……你要离开了是不是？”

“对，我明天走。”带土说。鹿惊飞快的扭头看了他一眼，将一直背在身后的手伸出来。

“……这个给你。”鹿惊手中拿着一本册子，看上去纯手工制作，封面也是他自己歪歪扭扭画上去的。

就算是带土也搞不懂了。

“……这是什么？”带土问道。鹿惊没有直接回答，而是把册子往前递了递，示意带土接过去。带土顺势拿过来，翻开之后不免露出诧异的神色，像被吸引一般无意识的伸出另一只手放在页面上，仿佛在轻轻抚摸其中的内容，指尖的动作似乎既想触碰又犹豫不决，在两种不同的情绪之间极力忍耐着保持着表面的平静，只是微微有些骨骼肌战栗一般的轻颤。

“老爸之前说带土叔叔的任务只能固定呆在屋子里，所以都不能到外面去……”鹿惊解释道，“我之前生病的时候老爸也不许我出门玩，一直呆在家里好闷——带土叔叔不能看到外面的世界也会很寂寞吧，就想让带土叔叔也看看……”

带土手中的本子正是一本自制相册。鹿惊从小喜爱照相，时常带着相机出门、琢磨拍摄技巧，最近尤甚。而这本相册当中的照片，正是他近期的成果。照片大部分为木叶各处的风景照，也夹杂着一些人物肖像，诸如正在训练场示范手里剑的卡卡西、火影办公室里的情景、还有卡卡西与鹿惊的自拍合影。每张照片旁边都备注有日期和事件——可惜鹿惊还不会写汉字，歪歪扭扭的写了满篇的假名。从照片的落款时间来看，鹿惊为了准备这个送别礼物颇费了一番心思。带土将相册翻了一遍，鹿惊在一旁稍微有些按捺不住的把头仰起一点。

“我照的还不错吧？这个就，嗯，叫鹿惊大人的木叶图鉴吧。”鹿惊露齿笑出来，然后又想起一事。“啊对了，你以后可不能再跟别人说我妈妈是坏人……她才不会——”

这时带土将册子合上，递还给了鹿惊，鹿惊不解的接过相册。

“真是小孩子家家的玩意啊。”带土说着笑了笑。自从带土入住以来，鹿惊很少看到面前的男人露出笑容，他脸上的伤疤让他面无表情时看起来也有些严肃阴鸷。可此时带土微微露出的笑意并没有像鹿惊所猜测那样、让这张怪异的不对称的脸变得更可亲一些。相反——那个笑声很轻、仿佛从鼻息中发出，唇角也只是稍稍的勾起一边，其间的嘲弄不屑之意就算是鹿惊这样的小孩子也能分辨出来。

“我的确现在被拘束在室内不得外出，”带土说，“但我曾经去过的地方……那可太多了……只是一个木叶的景色，有什么意思？这种小孩子的东西，你自己留着玩吧。”

以五岁小孩的水平来说，这个相册已经做得足够出色了。鹿惊见自己的礼物遭到如此嫌弃，一双大眼睛里满满的得意之色立刻被茫然和受伤给替代了，他脸色发白的捏着自己的相册不知如何是好。

“此外你妈妈的事……”带土顿了一下，“别再去为难你爸了，她真的不像你想的那么好。你只要记住——你有你爸爸就足够了，知道吗？”

他说完之后见鹿惊还呆呆的抱着相册站在面前。“还有事？”他问。

鹿惊这才动了动手臂，接着全身都止不住的颤抖起来。“你……你——”他说话的时候牙齿都在打架，急促的喘气，情绪非常激烈的紧紧抱住胸前的相册。

“鹿惊？”卡卡西的声音从他身后响起。也许是听到客厅的动静，也许只是碰巧——总之听到爸爸的声音，鹿惊再次无法忍耐的哭出声来。但很快他又抹了一把眼泪，想要试图在带土面前逞强一般。

“你随便扔掉好啦！”他说着把册子往地上一丢，转头从卡卡西身旁跑离了客厅。卡卡西没有立刻追上儿子，而是把地上的相册捡起来翻了翻。

“怎么回事？”卡卡西扬起手中的册子问。

“他送我的饯别礼物，我说小孩子的东西让他自己留——”

“带土！”卡卡西忍不住的打断他。“鹿惊才五岁而已！”他走上前去站到带土面前，虽然大半张脸都藏在面罩下，但眼神冰冷足以表达他此刻的感受。

坐在沙发上的囚犯并没有回答火影大人的诘问，平静的回望着他。在安静的室内，能更加清晰的听见屋外的暴雨声更加响亮、密集的敲打在窗户上。

无论是身为「写轮眼的卡卡西」还是「六代目火影」，他一向是冷静的、自持的，是理性的。可带土却总是那么熟悉他的软肋，知道如何让他在一瞬间失控——曾经是死在他手上的琳，是与他成对的写轮眼，眼下则是他膝下的鹿惊。

卡卡西认为带土一定是故意的。就算鹿惊的存在一度让他感到尴尬或者不适，但带土对这个孩子本身并没什么恶意才对，他也亲口承认了鹿惊是个「热心的好孩子」。更不必说，这次带土离开后，带土如果不想，大可很长时间都不必再次见到鹿惊。所以到底为什么在临走时还表现出如此的疏离和厌恶？这——这说不通。带土的行动逻辑让卡卡西感到迷茫。他隐约之中似乎有些念头，但一闪而过他无法细思。

在一片混沌的思绪里，卡卡西忽然有了别样的想法。

会不会、正是因为卡卡西对这孩子的喜爱，所以带土才故意这么做呢？这个念头一旦生出就再难被压制回去了。卡卡西成为六代火影并不仅仅是出于他个人的意志而已，他还背负着琳和带土对和平的新时代的期许。这是一份非常沉重的责任，也是卡卡西本人为了自己曾经错过的、未能做到的承诺的赎罪。那个象征着一切美的事物的少女过早的凋零在了战乱之中，而带土本人也付出了半生的沉痛代价。唯有他，什么都没有做到的他的却活了下来，成为英雄、成为火影，获得赞誉与声名，甚至现在还有了一个可爱乖巧的孩子传承血脉。他怎么可以这么自私的幸福？

他差点忘记了他的生命早就不属于他一个人了。在他完成自己的使命、完成身为「六代目」的角色之前，竟然将生活的重心偏移到了只属于他个人的生活里，带土也许对这样的他感到不满。

“就算你对我有什么意见……”卡卡西说，“你也不该那么对他……”卡卡西垂眼看着带土，他犹豫了片刻，最终还是继续说下去。

“看在……你是他生物学父亲的份上，今后不要再为难他了。”卡卡西低声说。这是除去头一次告知带土鹿惊的存在之后，他首次提起这一点。卡卡西原本不想以这点来要挟，但他实在无法忍耐下去了。“鹿惊不仅仅是大蛇丸容器里的实验体，他是个活生生的、普普通通的孩子，也是你的……儿子。你不必迁怒于他。”

这一次轮到带土长久的看着卡卡西，最终叹了一口气。“你在说什么胡话……”带土慢慢的说，把视线转向窗外的落雨。“两个男人的孩子的怎么能说成是个「普普通通」的孩子……？再说他还有着宇智波的血脉——更何况，哪里有什么今后呢……”

的确是没什么「今后」了。佐助自从开始调查大筒木、游历忍界之后，也不过只有寥寥书信往来，卡卡西一年见到他的次数一只手数都嫌多。以后即使带土重获了自由、卡卡西见到他的次数大概也不会更频繁——更不用提鹿惊。因此当他发现鹿惊在准备着送给带土一份相册作为临别礼物时，他难说自己没有私心希望带土收下。照片总是一个很好的寄托思念的方式。卡卡西没有什么带土的照片，但每次看到水门班的照片时他总能想起拍照时的场景，总能积攒一点继续起床开始新的一天的勇气。如果是带土的话，偶尔翻开相册会不会也有稍稍想起卡卡西和鹿惊一会儿呢？会不会鹿惊在他心中可以有比「实验体」更多的标签、会不会也在某一两个瞬间突然觉得「这小子也有可爱的地方嘛」这样的想法？会不会偶尔想到「卡卡西那家伙现在在做什么呢」？

抱有这种隐秘的期待，他鼓励儿子将礼物递上。然后从地上捡起那本被拒绝的相册。

窗外的雨声伴随惊雷。

“早点去休息吧。”卡卡西说，“……带土。”真是可笑，对着慰灵碑他可以毫无障碍的倾诉心意，可是现在看着真人只是喊一声他的名字都像是用掉了他所有的力气。他昏昏沉沉的想着，不再去看带土的反应，只身上楼回了卧室，倒在床上一动也不想动。明明已经疲惫至极，睁不开眼睛，可是脑子却仍然转个不停，清醒的睡不着。

在黑暗混沌的屋子里不知躺了多久，一束光亮突然直刺过来。

“卡卡西！你快起来！”是带土推开了房门，走廊的光束照进卧室。卡卡西懒得搭理，保持着一动不动的姿势装睡——但这没能坚持过几秒，因为带土又继续说下去了。

“他不见了！”

“你说什么？”卡卡西猛地坐起来，他顿了一顿，立刻以忍者的敏捷速度跨出自己的卧室，转身推开隔壁卧室的门。

鹿惊的屋子是空的，窗户却被打开了。大雨打湿了他窗下的整个书桌，可见这已经不是一时片刻的事情了。

卡卡西只觉得血液上涌，太阳穴的神经紧绷发胀的剧烈跳动，但手却僵硬。他这辈子上一次有这种无力感还是看到带土被压在石头底下的时候。卡卡西努力的喘了几口气，在过呼吸的边缘徘徊了一会儿。

鹿惊怎么不见了？

鹿惊呢？

他早该发现的啊……！他平时睡前总会先去瞧瞧鹿惊、帮他掖好被子——

“他……应该不可能被劫持。”过了片刻，卡卡西艰难的开口。“没有打斗的痕迹，火影宅四周有术式保护，只可能是……他自己走的。这么大的雨，他怎么……”就算是在猝不及防的慌乱之中，六代目火影也迅速冷静下来分析情况。其实他心里很快便有了结论，但却踌躇着没有说出口。

“……他听见我们谈话了。”带土替他说了出来。

卡卡西紧紧闭了闭眼。“该死，我不该在家里提起的……”他说。刚才和带土对峙时他一时情绪激荡，今晚的雨声又格外响亮，以至于他完全没有去注意鹿惊的动静。……他怎么能这么大意？！

“现在不是你后悔的时候，”带土飞快的说，“叫你的忍犬去找他？”

“那是自然，不过今天雨很大，恐怕气味散的也快。鸣人应该明天才结束任务回村子，否则能用他的仙人模式就很方便了……”卡卡西皱着眉头结了印，召唤出忍犬们来。卡卡西简略形容了状况，让帕克赶紧带着其余几只分散搜寻。

“在下知道了，”帕克说，“不过今天的天气……的确不利啊。”

“你尽力，我现在去找暗部一起帮忙。”卡卡西低声吩咐道。等到几只忍犬纷纷出发，他也匆忙准备出门。

“你在家等着，我去找鹿惊。”卡卡西说着干脆的关上了房门，而活动范围被局限于火影宅的带土只能沉默的站在玄关，听见屋外的大雨轰鸣和大门关上时的余音。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

第二天的雨又下了一整天。这原本是应当将带土移交到另一个放置点的日子，由于头一天夜晚的突发事件，他既没有等到卡卡西和鹿惊，也没有等到暗部。到第二天傍晚的时候，火影宅的大门终于再一次被推开了。

宅子里没有开灯，一片漆黑沉寂。外面的冷风随着张开的大门吹了进来。

鸣人走进玄关，眯起眼睛摸索着去开灯。

“——！带土！你怎么坐在这里？”他按亮了走廊的顶灯，看见走廊尽处的楼梯上正坐着带土。坐在台阶上的带土就像一尊石像一般纹丝不动，不知道在那里呆了多久。他刚才也听见了门前传来的动静，所以鸣人看向他时，他也正死死的盯着鸣人。

“……卡卡西呢？”带土问。他的声音听起来比平常还要干哑一些，就好像很久没有说话，突然开口时语气有点干涩发紧。“情况……怎么样？”

“已经找到鹿惊了，”鸣人说，却又停顿了一下。“但是……具体情况——你跟我走一趟吧。”

他话音刚落带土已经朝他走来了，这时鸣人才注意到带土手里还捏着一个册子，不由着意看了一眼。带土似乎察觉到了鸣人的目光，顺势才看到自己手上攥着的一册，随即胡乱塞到了一旁的柜子上。

“走吧。”带土说。

鸣人点点头，示意带土跟着他出去。由于带土不能提炼查克拉，两人只能以常人的速度快步前行。虽然天色已经黑了，但带土还是一下子就分辨出他们前往的方向。

果然是木叶医院。

今天没能回家的六代目父子让带土已经隐隐猜到，但胃里还是一沉，肾上腺素在一瞬间急剧飙高，体内查克拉的紊乱甚至让他觉得眼睛也在作痛……浑身都不舒服。

“带土……”这时鸣人犹豫的发问。“你……知道鹿惊的……嗯——那个——”

“身世吗？”带土接过话。“知道。”

“哦……哦。”鸣人迟疑的回答道，看了一眼带土。

“为什么？”带土问。

鸣人抿着嘴似乎不知道从何说起。“总之……过去你就知道了。”他含含糊糊的说。

“出什么事了？”

“啊？不，不是的。”鸣人连忙说，“但——”他又不说了。

只是去找一个五岁的孩子而已，六代目火影自然不会出事——那鹿惊是怎么了？如果受伤住院的话，跟他的身世又有什么关系呢？鸣人的话听起来让带土更加迷惑了。

在医院一股消毒水的味道当中，鸣人领着带土七拐八转的上到了顶层。和楼下挤得满满的病房不同，这一层空空荡荡，显然是有意为病人留出空间的。六代目不是一个滥用职权的家伙，这么安排，一定有着特别的原因。

“我刚回村子，”鸣人一边带路一边低声说，“具体情况也说不太清楚，等会儿小樱会来跟你解释……”

他这么说着的时候已经停在了一间病房外，试探的推开的门。

“鹿惊？”鸣人小声朝里叫了一声。屋子里没有开顶灯，光线有些昏暗。出乎带土意料的是，躺在床上的竟不是那个白毛小鬼——而是他的白毛父亲。卡卡西似乎还在昏睡之中，头上缠了一圈纱布。

带土心里一惊，撇开鸣人径自走到床边，好在近看之下，卡卡西的气息均匀平稳，似乎只是在沉沉的深睡之中，没有生命危险。他这才松了一口气，微微犹豫了一下，又有些不放心的想伸手去摸摸对方的脉搏。可是在他触碰到卡卡西的手腕前，屋子的角落传来一阵响动。

“出去。”那人说。

带土转头看向蜷缩在角落里的鹿惊——之所以说是「蜷缩」，因为鹿惊并没有抬头看他，而是蜷着腿，把脸埋在双膝之间，用手紧紧环住自己。此前一直一言不合就大哭的鹿惊今天却出奇的安静，有一瞬间带土以为他看见了幼年的卡卡西。

“……鹿惊，我先带你去楼下好不好？老师有我们照看呢，”鸣人也感受到了尴尬微妙的气氛，连忙开口说。“另外、我们大人之间也有话要说……”他一面说着一面走过去想要拉过鹿惊的手。

“可是爸爸还在没醒……”鹿惊用很小的声音说。

“没问题的，小樱等会儿会来给卡卡西老师问诊的我说——你不相信吗？”鸣人说。

那孩子挣扎了一下，最终还是允许鸣人将他牵起来。但他紧拽着鸣人的手慢慢往前走，却不睁眼瞧着路。走到门口时，他还是担心的忍不住用一只手半捂着眼睛，从指缝里往爸爸的病床方向看去。

“鹿惊。”带土这时忽然叫了一声他的名字。这是一个多月以来的相处里，带土头一次叫出对方的名字，没想到竟是在这种环境下。鹿惊显然也因为疑似他「母亲」——或者应当说是父亲——的带土忽然喊出他的名字而被吓了一跳，下意识转头去看向声源，但随即又慌乱的闭上眼。

虽然目光相接只是短短的一刹，但带土已经明白了鹿惊遮住眼睛的缘故。

那是他再熟悉不过的红色。

“你的眼睛……”带土说。

“我的眼睛没怎么样！”鹿惊突然提高声音否认了，从他紧皱的眉头来看显然极不愿承认自己开眼的异变。

“你开了写轮——”

“我没有！”鹿惊拼命的甩头想摆脱产生变化的眼睛，可他虽然开了眼，好像却不知道如何变回去，最后自暴自弃一般的瞪着血红色的大眼睛看向带土。他年纪尚幼，因此眼眶中瞳孔比例偏大，格外醒目。“都怪你！如果不是你来，怎么会、怎么会——”

且不论对宇智波族人来说，能开眼是求之不得的荣耀，哪怕是毫无联系的外族人——诸如大蛇丸之流，也对这样的血继限界垂涎不已。像鹿惊这般流着宇智波血脉却深恐自己开眼的人，或许还是独一份。

“鸣人，你会医疗忍术吗？”带土沉默了片刻，忽然转而问向鸣人。

“嗯？只是稍微知道一点应急措施而已……”

“你是漩涡一族，查克拉与千手一脉相承。用你的查克拉应该能暂时抑制他的写轮眼。”带土说道。

“我试试看。”鸣人点点头，将查克拉附在掌心，轻轻盖在鹿惊的眼前。鹿惊毕竟查克拉不够丰裕，原本便是勉力维持写轮眼而已，等鸣人将手拿开时，他的瞳色已经恢复如常了。

“眼睛……正常了……”鹿惊呆了一呆，伸手摸了摸自己的眼睛，又有些茫然的看了看带土。他原先听到带土与卡卡西的对话受到极大的刺激，因此深深排斥犹如象征着「异类」一般的写轮眼。带土却与他所料不同——不像往常冷淡的漠视他，反而帮他抑制住写轮眼。鹿惊自从昨晚开始一直情绪不稳，写轮眼耗力很大，此刻思虑过多，便支撑不住，软绵绵的就要栽倒。带土抢先把他捞在臂弯里，让鸣人顺势将他抱起。

“我先把鹿惊送去安置好。”鸣人说，“你陪一会儿老师吧……”

“我明白了。”带土说。

鸣人再次推开病房门时带土正站在床头边。他的手好像放在卡卡西的脸颊附近——鸣人不太确定，因为带土听见动静已经飞快的抽开了手。

“他到底是怎么搞的？”带土问。

“昨天一直在下雨，我听说鹿惊跑到了后山去、因为地面松软差点跌下断崖，老师为了救他被石头砸到了头。”鸣人说，“当时还没什么事，但后来卡卡西老师把鹿惊送到医院也昏了过去。”

“被石头砸晕？”带土重复了一遍，“有没有搞错啊？这家伙不是火影吗……”

“火影又怎么样？”帕克突然开口。带土似乎被他的出现吓了一跳，仿佛完全没注意到忍犬也是和鸣人一起过来的。“火影也只是人类而已。人被砸到要害，就会死。”

带土握紧了手。“他会死？”他说。“鸣人你刚才不是说没事——不对、不对，他的脉搏很平稳，他没事的……那不可能。”

“卡卡西倒不至于那么脆弱，”帕克说，“但是他还能不能醒来恐怕就……”

“什么！”鸣人忍不住叫出来，“怎么会这样？小樱没有跟我说起啊！”

“刚才鹿惊在这里，所以……”帕克提出。

“你说的当真？”带土打断了帕克。“他真的会……会醒不来？”

“在下为什么要骗你？”帕克低吼了一声，显得非常恼怒暴躁。“如果不是因为下雨，我们就能早点找到鹿惊了……”

带土像个突然被抽芯的机械玩偶，定定的站在那里。

时间像是慢放了很久，他才又发出声音。“卡卡西……”他念了一声对方的名字，就像零件停住咬合时的一声闷响，但银发忍者沉沉入眠毫无回应。接着带土又再次陷入沉默之中。

这时在一旁的鸣人突然觉得也许带土并不像他看上去那么镇定。眼前这个囚牢之中的男人曾经是四战的发起者，绝对不会只因为查克拉被限制而察觉不到四周的动静。然而从今天走进病房开始——他没有及时察觉暗处的鹿惊、甚至被帕克吓了一跳。他的注意力大概全部被病床上的六代目所牵住了——可是卡卡西老师怎么会伤得这么重？难道小樱和纲手婆婆也没办法……不过就算是纲手婆婆那样的医忍也有昏迷不醒的经历啊！老师这些年因为旧伤陈积又工作繁重，身体一向不算太好、帕克更没道理骗人……鸣人自己的思绪也杂乱无章。就在他打算开口说要去找小樱来问清楚时，带土叫住了他。

“鸣人，”带土说，“如果……卡卡西真的一直昏迷的话，有件事可以拜托你吗？”

“什么？”

“之前卡卡西说忍联和木叶高层有意让我保释，执行任务，你知道这回事吧？”

“知道是知道……”鸣人呆了一下。卡卡西老师现在昏迷不醒，带土干嘛突然提起这个？

带土顿了顿。“我同意木叶的要求，让我去执行任务的话。这个现在不作废吧？”

“等一等……”鸣人彻底跟不上他的脑回路了。“卡卡西老师应该有告诉过木叶高层的旧部这边的想法？你之前明明也觉得不可理喻的……再说，老师现在的状况不定，这种事情之后再说吧——”

“不，”带土的声音很急促，“我是卡卡西一力保下的罪人，一旦他出什么事我当然是众矢之的……现在不说清楚，那时候想要再单独跟你对话就困难了。要让你现在去周转协调与木叶高层之间的协议未免太过仓促，所以——无论他们有什么要求，我照办就是。”他诚恳而谦卑的说，“人体实验也好、暗部的脏活也好……只要他们同意让我保释出来。”

“突然就这样说，可是有什么理由……”鸣人问。

“鹿惊……”带土说，“他已经开了眼，现在还无法控制。”

“……啊。”鸣人提高了一点声音叫出来。“你是为了他。”

“他出身那么特殊，又有着这种瞳力……”带土低声说，“卡卡西不能在他身边的话，他一定会被欺辱的。”

“有我在鹿惊怎么会——”鸣人忍不住说。

“你也是英雄之子，小时候身为人柱力过得好么？”带土叹了口气说。“现在写轮眼近乎消失，又和四战息息相连，一旦宇智波血统暴露，鹿惊和当年的人柱力一样是大部分人眼里的「异类」。何况如果我现在还要拒绝他们的实验研究，下一个遭殃的恐怕就是鹿惊了——他本就在大蛇丸的实验室出生，如果没有怙恃，被带回那里甚至说得上名正言顺。但只要我能恢复查克拉，或多或少也让他们心存忌惮——再说，他们意识到能捏住我的七寸，想要我听话干活、自然不会对鹿惊轻举妄动。只要他能平安活下去，我的罪孽和报应也算不得什么……”

他很轻巧的带过了这一节，鸣人却知道不是这么简单的决定。带土曾经走了很多很多年的弯路、受了很多很多苦、犯了很多很多的错误，最终才在濒死之际找回自己的本心，决心为过去所做的一切赎罪。对现在的他来说，死亡和活着赎罪并不是最痛苦的事，明知与意愿相背却不得不亲手添上罪孽大概才是最煎熬的选择。

“鸣人，我知道你是个好孩子，”他继续说道，“你看在卡卡西的份上一定会对鹿惊多加照看，但你还年轻，根基不稳——想护着一个罪犯的孩子一定有为难之处。而我怎么能心安理得的接受你的帮助……我总要做点什么才是。”带土懊悔的闭了闭眼。

是他让鸣人从小失去双亲、在颠沛流离的度过童年，倘若卡卡西真的有什么三长两短，他怎么能惦着脸让鸣人再来照看他的儿子？真是天大的讽刺啊。

鸣人欲言又止的看了一眼带土。

“我还以为……”鸣人说，“你不怎么喜欢鹿惊。他之前总跟我抱怨，说你欺负他。”

“……喜不喜欢有什么关系？”带土说，“他的父亲是六代目火影——只要记住这一点就够了。他能讨厌我，反倒更好……我能带给他的……只有不幸。”

“带土，我说你啊——”鸣人回应道，“鹿惊可是你和卡卡西老师的孩子，稍微对他有点信心吧？！我看他可不是那种会为了自己的血统而感到羞耻的人！”

“是啊……”带土慢慢说，“我和卡卡西的孩子……”他好像没有注意去听鸣人的鼓励，只把这个短语又重复了一次。虽然他没再说下去，可是那种非常、非常温柔的语气就算是小狗也能听得出来。像是小心翼翼想要去触碰红豆糕的软泥，却只敢把指尖放在空中描摹，生怕毁掉了软软的糕点。

“两位，”帕克突然插话道，“其实——”

“啊，你们都在呢。”粉色头发的女医忍推开了病房的门。

“小樱！你总算来了！”鸣人说。“卡卡西老师到底——”小樱没有回答他，而是直接走到了病床边，打算检查床边仪器的数值。

“起床啦，老师。”小樱无奈的说，“别装了，你瞒不过医生的。”

“——嗯嗯？什么？？”鸣人完完全全晕掉了。“等等，帕克不是说卡卡西老师醒不了了吗？”

“哈？”小樱皱着眉头看他们，“为什么醒不了？我只是给他扎了一针镇定剂而已。”

“所以，老师昏迷过去不是因为撞到头，”鸣人结结巴巴的说，“是因为你……”

“都是因为老师平时太不注意休息了！我实在看不过去，趁这个机会强制他休息几周。是吧，老师？”

“拜托……”银发忍者没有睁眼，苦笑着回答他优秀的学生。

“老师！！”鸣人叫了一声，他的心情跌宕起伏如同一口气看完了几部不同栏目分类的番剧。“帕克为什么说你昏迷不醒——”

“这个……”卡卡西含糊的说，“也许是有些积怨吧……”

“你跟他慢慢解释……在下要先回去了。”帕克在众人把注意力转移给他之前哼了一声，「砰」的消失在人们跟前。此时小樱也检查好基本数据，她的眼神在小狗消失的地方、鸣人和带土之间转了转，似乎对屋内的情景有所感悟。

“鸣人，把鹿惊一个人放在楼下我不放心，一起过去看看？”她使了个眼色说，不等对方回答便一把拖起他，将他拉出病房。“老师现在没什么大问题，好好静养吧。”

卡卡西的女学生在老师做出回答之前已经麻利的重新带上了病房的门。在这短短不到一个小时的时间里竟然完整的上演了一出涉及父子伦理、人狗塑料情以及虐恋情深的八点档肥皂剧。屋内的气氛一时有点沉寂，过了片刻带土才轻轻动了动喉结。

“你真的没事？”带土哑声说。先前他一整天没有进食喝水，虽然体质的缘故不怎么感到饥饿，可现在放松下来喉咙却干得发疼，从喉咙散发出来的虚弱感沿着神经迅速侵袭着身体的每一个部位，他毫不怀疑卡卡西只要随随便便吐出几个词就能让他的精神力彻底瓦解。

“嗯……其实刚才意识就已经恢复了，不过药效未过，还没办法行动。”卡卡西躺在床上说。想了想，他又追加一句。“你靠过来些，我现在没力气大声说话。”

“不……”带土一边这么说着，可是一边已经坐在了床沿上。

这实在太近了。带土想。明明卡卡西还戴着面罩，他却仿佛能感到对方呼出的热气，吹得他头晕目眩，无法思考。

“帕克怎么骗人？”带土故意打岔话题。

卡卡西像是想起什么有趣的事情，轻笑了一声。“前几年鹿惊还小，我没工夫带他，经常让忍犬们来帮我照看鹿惊。”他说，“大概是积怨吧——他嫌你没能帮上忙，带孩子可不容易。”

“当然……他和鹿惊感情深厚，也许有些为鹿惊打抱不平。”卡卡西又说，“说到底，谁让你平时要去骗鹿惊？”

“真是过分啊，火影大人。”带土说，“我只不过说了几个无关痛痒的小玩笑，它却拿这种事情来诓我……火影大人，你分明已经醒来了，却不为村民做主、袒护自己的忍犬——未免太偏心了吧！”

“我哪里知道一只小狗都能骗到宇智波的精英忍者？”卡卡西瞧了瞧带土揶揄道。“不过……倒也没想到你会——说那些话。”卡卡西将视线再次垂下。

两人粉饰太平的轻松氛围轻而易举的被扯破了。

“那些话不过是……”带土想说那不过是我为了保命的权宜之计而已，只是担心写轮眼的下落，只是——其实这种牵强的理由说出来，连他自己也不信。

“不过是什么？”卡卡西却追问上来。

“……没什么。”带土说。“既然——你没什么大碍，那么我很快就会被移交到新的安置处、接下来去执行任务，对吧？你会继续当好你的火影，而我——就像你说的那样——「赎罪」。这样就够了……这样很好 。拜托你……不要再问了。”他深呼一口气。很多话只要不说出口，即使双方内心都心知肚明，却还能佯装不知，可是一旦明确的分享出来——那就很不同了。

“为什么不能问？”卡卡西却反问他，“带土，都说到这个地步了——为什么还要逃避……”

卡卡西放在被子外的手臂忽然动了动，他小幅度的挪动了一下指尖，然后带土搭在床边上的手突然被一把握住了。卡卡西的手很冰，所以带土没有立刻抽开手，而是不自觉的回握了一下，于是银发忍者的那只手也随之颤抖了一下，更紧的攥住了他。火影大人好像从相连的手掌中汲取了什么能量，因为他鼓起勇气继续说了下去。

“承认吧，带土。你挺喜欢鹿惊的是不是？你担心自己「罪人」的身份让他受到牵连，所以尽力撇清你们的父子关系……”卡卡西的声音很稳，但他在带土手中微微颤动的指尖还是暴露了他的情绪。

卡卡西原本的人生规划里，他一辈子都没打算坦诚自己的心情。可是刚才带土那副失魂落魄浑然不觉的样子、用那种语气对鸣人说着不要让鹿惊欺辱、说着那是他和自己的孩子……转眼之间他的心跳好像又活了过来。他隐隐感到也许不抓住这个时机就再也没办法问出真相了。他决定赌一把。

“鹿惊已经开眼了，就算你现在还想否认关系，那也做不到。”卡卡西说，“你总是这样……如果你觉得为了他好，也不管他接不接受就强加给他……鹿惊他可是——是我们的儿子，他不是会因为这种事情就垮掉的人。他和你小时候那么相似，热心、善良又充满勇气，我一直都……以他为傲。我原本也希望他最好不要开眼，所以并没有着意让他修行忍术……当个摄影师不也很好吗？可惜计划果然还是赶不上变化的。”

“此外，”卡卡西迟疑了一下，“我不知道你怎么想，可我……从第一次见到鹿惊起，我就感到幸福的不可思议了。不仅仅是因为他是这个时代的新生、是我的儿子，更因为……他也是你的孩子。”

终于还是这么直白的说出来了。卡卡西觉得脸上甚至有些发烫，不知道面罩有没有让他看上去不那么狼狈一点。这样的话他从告知带土鹿惊的存在时就想说起了。卡卡西想，这个世界上唯一一种能让他感到幸福的家庭模式就只能是有鹿惊以及……他的另一位父亲的存在。

带土沉默了一阵。卡卡西原本因为带土之前对鸣人所说的话而鼓起的勇气，随着时间流逝也渐渐被抽走了。于是他试图把手抽出，不过这一次他没能成功。

“鹿惊的眼睛……挺像我。”带土紧紧抓着对方的手，卡卡西感到相握处传来不间断的细微抖动。

“我又没有写轮眼——”  
“不，不是的，我是说眼型。”带土看着卡卡西，伸出另一只手在眼前比划了一下。“他脸型像你，可眼睛长得像我。我第一次看照片的时候就注意到了。”

“他性格也像我多些，真是……像我们两个的混合版。”带土用着一种不可思议的轻柔语气说。

“小孩子都这样的吧……鸣人不也像老师和玖辛奈的混合版吗……”卡卡西说。

“嗯……但——但第一次见到他我真的……”带土声音颤抖着说，“我真的很高兴。”

“他照相的技术不错，我喜欢走廊左起第三张的风景照和从右数第二列最上面那张合影。”带土说。

“你看了？”

“嗯……把他支开的时候就看了。好在后来他时常不在家，所以又看了几次。”

“真是过分，他真人明明在你旁边，你却盯着照片看啊。”卡卡西低声抱怨说，可他怀疑自己的话一点责怨的语气都没有。

“不止是那样的，我平时……”带土犹豫的扫了一眼卡卡西，“等他睡着以后——”

“难怪那天晚上你发现他不在屋子里。”卡卡西说。“你现在告诉我这些是什么意思……”

“和你们一起共度的一个多月真是像做梦一样……”带土说，“我这样的罪人，真的可以染指这样幸福的生活吗？我真的有资格成为鹿惊的——的——”他说不出口那个词。

“混蛋，”带土咬牙道，“你和忍犬串通好的是不是？让他故意说那种谎言——这种情况下我怎么可能还能冷静下去……明明好不容易坚持了一个月——你知道看着他那双泪汪汪的大眼睛有多难拒绝他吗！”

“什么啊，照你这么说还是他的错了？”卡卡西说。“你的逻辑还真是奇特。”

“他是你儿子，我自然也拿他没办法……”带土自暴自弃的说道。他强行撇清关系的计划已经全盘告终了——还是由他亲口跟鸣人说出来的。

“那他不是我儿子更好？”卡卡西问。

“不……不……”带土说着抓起卡卡西的手贴在自己脸上。“还好……他是你的孩子。卡卡西，我……”

被他叫到名字的火影把手微做挣扎，掩住了罪人将要说下去的话，带土嘴唇上不平的伤疤摩擦过卡卡西柔软的掌心时两人都像少年一般心中一动。带土顺着那只手臂把嘴唇渐渐往下落去，最终贴在了对方的唇上。缱绻一阵之后，才稍微抬起身子一些撑在卡卡西上方看着他。

“火影大人，你真的想清楚了？”带土叹息说，“和我这种人组成的家庭，可不怎么光彩啊。”

卡卡西的眉头完全舒展开了，他的眼里露出笑意。“那也比和慰灵碑一起组建家庭稍微帮得上忙一点。”他说，“再说……你现在要担心的恐怕不是我的意见。”

带土还没有回答，门外传来一阵高频率的脚步声。在还没来得及起身之前，他听见了一个惊恐的尖叫。

“你这家伙不许欺负我老爸！！”

带土转过头看到向大门，鹿惊那双好不容易关上的写轮眼又打开了。他转头又看向卡卡西，卡卡西用眼神告诉他——以后够你受的。

END


End file.
